Siete Días
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [A/U] Jellal y Erza escucharon esa voz desconocida luego de morir juntos. Esa misma voz les da una segunda oportunidad de vivir pero que luego de siete días entre ellos se tienen que decidir quien de los dos iba a morir. A partir de ese momento ambos estarán compartiendo sus vidas sin saber aún quien morirá en siete días.
1. Vida Compartida

**Siete días**

Capitulo 1

Vida Compartida

Un día soleado y un cielo despejado se presentaba este día, todo parecía que iba a ser un día normal sin complicaciones. Hasta que ocurrió ese incidente.

Dos personas ahora se encontraban en un suelo de mármol, uno de ellos un chico de cabellos azules, facciones muy finas y además de que se veía que era un hombre de clase alta, la otra persona una chica esbelta de tez blanca, cabellos rojos largos, sedosos y unos ojos de color marrón. Ambos sin explicación estaban ahí luego de que por instinto el chico haya atrapado a la chica la cual se había caído de un edificio y con la mala suerte de que al atraparla justo un auto se descarrilaba y los atropellaba.

 **"Ustedes dos simplemente están muertos, este lugar es el límite entre el más allá y su mundo. Desde ahora en adelante sus almas pertenecen al inframundo"**

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto la chica

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto el chico

-Esa voz dijo que estábamos muertos, esto es absurdo. -replicó la chica

-Tiene razón, aún no he terminado mi obra, no puedo dejar este mundo aún.

 **"En ese caso dejaré que uno de ustedes viva, pero no será hoy sino que les dejaré siete días para que elijan cual debe vivir"**

-No estés jugando con nosotros, como que siete días - comentó enojado el chico.

 **"Para ese día ustedes dos tendrán compartida su vida, asegúrense de no apartarse mucho el uno del otro"**

Así tan pronto como la voz misteriosa termino de hablar, ambos fueron transportados de ese lugar en donde estaban hasta un parque de la ciudad en que ambos Viven.

-Este lugar es... -Habló la chica viendo a los alrededores.

-Un parque, para ser más exactos el parque central de Magnolia. -terminó el chico

-Hemos regresado.

-Me pregunto de quien habrá sido esa voz, no creo que haya sido Dios.

-Yo, no estoy segura de lo que acaba de suceder pero hay una cosa segura, nosotros dos estamos vivos. -La chica de cabellera roja camino hacia una dirección contraria a del chico -Me iré, olvida lo que ha sucedido.

Pero tan pronto como la chica se alejo un poco del de cabellera azul en su pecho sintió una punzada al igual que el chico que ahora estaba agarrándose el pecho y en su rostro se presentaba una mueca de dolor. Poco a poco el chico se arrastró hasta la chica, hasta que el dolor que tenían ambos desapareció cuando los dos estaban relativamente muy cerca.

-Esa voz dijo que no deberíamos de apartarnos del uno al otro -habló el chico -eso quiere decir que también estaremos compartiendo una vida también.

-¿Estás diciendo que crees que vamos a morir al termino de 7 días? -la chica lo miró directamente a sus ojos

 _Esa mirada, apuesto que ha pensado de que yo tendría que morir -_ pensó el chico

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, si vamos a estar 7 días juntos al menos debo de saber cómo te llamas. -preguntó la pelirroja

-Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes.

-El mío es Erza Scarlet.

-0-0-

Llegaron a un apartamento el cual al entrar estaba completamente ordenado y limpio con un librero pegado a la pared al frente de ese librero hay una cama, una silla y escritorio a un lado del librero, en medio de la sala de estar estaba un trípode y encima de él un marco con un lienzo en blanco y detrás una puerta de vidrio que conducía hacia el balcón del apartamento.

-Wao, tu apartamento sí que está muy limpio, además tu pintas verdad.

-Si me dedico a recrear los paisajes y sus sentimientos en mis obras. No olvides quitarte los zapatos al entrar.

-Sí, sí está bien. Pero oye no crees que este apartamento es muy pequeño.

-Entonces hubiéramos ido a tu casa -dijo Jellal mientras se sentaba en su cama

-No puedo, mi familia estaría ahí y sería complicado para mi tenerte ahí. -Erza dijo mostrando una cara de tristeza.

Jellal notó esto y por un momento se quedó callado. Erza por su parte le daba la espalda mientras miraba unos cuantos libros del librero.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -comenzó hablar el chico

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo ha pasado tan rápido que se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿cómo es que terminaste cayendo desde la azotea de ese edifico?.

-Estaba tratando de suicidarme, la vida era muy aburrida para seguir viviendo -Erza dijo todo esto de una manera tan calmada y común.

 _¿Suicidio? qué demonios entonces por tratar de salvarla termine muriendo._

-Pensar que he sido salvada, no sé si es algo bueno o malo. -siguió la chica hablando mientras ojeaba un libro.

 _Esto quiere decir que ella no quiere seguir viviendo, entonces si juego bien mis cartas ella podría morir por mí._

-Supongo que la vida es un poco aburrida. -comentó Jellal

-Sí, pero supongo que tu deseo de vivir se incrementa luego de pasar por una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Creo que quiero vivir un poco más después de todo.

Jellal mostró una cara de asombro por lo que la chica decía.

-Aún así, si no nos apresuramos a tomar una decisión, en los próximos siete días uno de nosotros va a tener que morir, mientras que el otro seguirá viviendo. -Erza cerró el libro y volteo a ver el rostro de Jellal.

El chico solo pudo suspirar mientras se acostaba en la cama.

 _Así que ella si quiere vivir después de todo._

-0-0-

Terminó de comer y luego abrió su botella de agua para beberla.

-¿Por qué tenemos que comer la comida del restaurante, yo dije que podría prepararla -dijo Erza un poco molesta.

-A mí me gusta más así -respondió Jellal.

-Ya veo -dijo ella cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos, estaba agradeciendo por la comida.

 _Tengo que ser cuidadoso cerca de ti, No tengo ni idea de qué clase de persona puedes ser. Podría envenenar la comida._

-Oh, ¿te importa si tomo una toalla y me cambio de ropa? -preguntó ella.

Jellal la miró curioso.

-Si me voy a dormir así toda la ropa se arrugaría, además estoy muy sudada. -prosiguió ella.

-Así que también tomarás un baño.

-De ninguna manera, ¿acaso crees que tomaría un baño en la casa de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco? -dijo ella un poco enojada -Compraré mañana un par de cerrojos en la tienda, hasta entonces solo me limpiaré con la toalla

-No voy a hacerte nada. -Jellal volteó el rostro hacia otro lado.

-Eso dices tú. -murmuró Erza

-0-0-

Jellal apagó las luces del apartamento y rascándose la cabeza fue hasta un rincón de este.

-Perdón por tomar tu cama y ropa -dijo Erza, la cual estaba en la cama del chico y usando uno de sus suéteres.

-Está bien, no puedo dejar a una chica durmiendo en el suelo.

-Una cosa más antes de dormir, ¿no cruces esa línea de acuerdo? -Erza previamente había colocado con cinta adhesiva una línea en el suelo que separa la cama y el rincón en donde dormiría Jellal.

-Sí, lo que digas -dijo él cubriéndose con una manta y pegando su espalda a la pared.

-Te advierto, si intentas hacer algo, te mataré.

Jellal solo la miró por unos instantes para luego cerrar los ojos.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y para el chico quien en todo ese tiempo no había podido conciliar el sueño, ya que estaba alerta de cualquier cosa que la chica podría hacerle.

 _Si planea matarme con ese débil cuerpo, probablemente planea hacerlo mientras este dormido. Estoy a un paso adelante de ella._

Jellal se quedó mirando a la chica, la cual de repente se giró dándole la cara, sus ojos cerrados y expresión placida, hacían notar que en verdad estaba dormida.

 _¿Qué demonios?, está dormida en verdad. Ella que trató de suicidarse y terminó involucrándome, ella que ahora dice que quiere vivir, no le creo. Yo soy el que debe de terminar vivo._

El de cabellos azules de levantó del suelo y acercándose a ella se dispuso a ahorcarla mientras dormía pero de repente la chica levantaba su mano dentro del suéter revelando así uno de sus senos, ella no estaba usando su sostén.

Jellal se quedó atónito a esto y cesó sus ansias asesinas, en esto la chica se volteaba estaba vez hacía dirección contraria al chico y levantando un poco la manta, dejando al descubierto sus piernas y pantis.

 _Sus senos son tan grandes y lo mucho en que se marcan sus pantis. Debo de calmarme un poco._

Tragó un poco de saliva y agarró la caja de Kleenex que estaba en su escritorio, luego se metió al baño.

En ese momento Erza despertaba con una sensación extraña, su cuerpo empezaba a estar caliente y en su zona púbica comenzaba un hormigueo, luego una sensación incontrolable fricción acompañada de una excitación en su sexo hicieron que ella se viniese entre gemidos ahogados.

Jellal salía del baño y era recibido con una bofetada, mismo dolor que también sintió Erza.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Como lo pensé, no solo vamos a compartir la vida, sino también sensaciones físicas. -Dijo Erza enojada.

-Tal vez eso debe de ser para que no nos matemos hasta que llegue el gran día -Dijo Jellal con cierta sorpresa.

-Tú -del rostro de la pelirroja lagrimas empezaban a salir y un fuerte rubor se le presentaba -Esa fue mi primera vez. He sido violada.

-¿Qué?, no digas eso solo me lo hice a mí mismo.

-¡DIOS, POR FAVOR MATALO YA! ES UN CERDO -Gritó Erza

-Oye para, deja de decir eso.

No se pueden matar el uno al otro, tampoco se pueden alejar, lo único que pueden haces es decidir a cuál de los dos será el que muera, en siete días.

 **Continuara...**

 **Notas Del Autor:** y he aquí un nuevo fanfic Jerza. Mi segunda pareja favorita. Espero que la historia les guste y voy a tratar de escribirla en paralelo con Wishing For Love que apenas está entrando en lo más interesante. Así que si te gusta el Gruvia tanto como a mí puedes pasarte a leer Wishing For Love (Publicidad para el fic claro está).

Por cierto no me vayan a matar porque en esta historia Jellal no tiene su tatuaje en el ojo derecho.

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

 _letras en cursiva pensamientos de personajes._

 **Disclaimer:** Esta historia es ficticia, todos los nombres que se mencionan son propiedad del mangaka Hiro Mashima.


	2. Emociones Compartidas

**Siete días**

Capitulo 2

Emociones Compartidas

 **¡NO MASTURBARSE!**

-¿Qué demonios? -fue lo que dijo Jellal al ver esa nota pegada en la pared con cinta adhesiva

-Esto no será tolerado -Erza señaló la nota que había escrito con anterioridad y pegado en la pared.

-¿Que te da el derecho de tomar esa decisión?, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Ya no es tu cuerpo solamente, yo siento todo lo que tú sientes. No sabes lo traumático que fue para mí lo de anoche. -la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos

Jellal frunció el seño y mostró una mueca de desagrado.

-En ese caso voy a tener que traumatizarte más. -Jellal se agarró sus tetillas y las apretó

Erza sintió en ese momento que su pecho cosquilleaba y sus pezones eran apretados, provocandole un poco de excitación.

-Tú, para con esto.

Un golpe en seco hacia el rostro de Jellal hizo que frenara sus acciones, pero igualmente ese golpe lo sintió la pelirroja en su rostro.

-Odio esto -dijo Erza acariciándose el rostro.

 _No tengo tiempo para esto, debo de descubrir cómo salir de este enredo, tal vez hablando con ella puedo llegar a un acuerdo._

-Disculpa estaba un poco molesto y me deje llevar. Por el momento deberíamos discutir sobre qué es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. -Jellal sonrió de lado e invitó a la pelirroja a sentarse cerca de la pequeña mesa en la cual habían comido anoche.

-Pero yo no voy a perdonarte por lo que hiciste anoche. -Erza seguía molesta

-Dejemos de lado ese problema por el momento, lo que realmente quiero hablar es quién de nosotros vivirá en 6 días - de repente el tono de voz del chico cambió a uno serio.

-Oh, eso. -la respuesta de la chica era tan indiferente.

-Tengo la idea de que ambos morimos ayer y luego una voz misteriosa, Dios tal vez, nos regresó a la vida -El de cabellos azules posaba su mano derecha en su mentón -La gran diferencia aquí es que tú te suicidaste...

-Y tú me salvaste -terminó Erza

-Y eso me llevo a la situación en la que estamos ahora.

-Sí, es correcto.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que es un poco extraño?, el que nos diera 6 días para elegir quien vive o muere, siendo que yo no nunca quise morir, pero tú por otra parte quisiste morir, entonces...

-Sé lo que quieres decir, pero he cambiado de parecer y quiero seguir viviendo.

 _Pero qué rayos, justo creí que la estaba persuadiendo._

De repente el sonido del celular sonando del chico interrumpe la conversación.

-¿Si? -contestó Jellal

-Jellal, me dijiste que nos encontraríamos frente a la fuente -una voz femenina se escuchaba del otro lado

-Perdona, parece que tengo un poco de -tose -gripe y entonces -tose- no creo que pueda ir.

-¿Estás bien? ¿no quieres que vaya a visitarte?

-No está bien -tose - no quisiera contagiarte -tose- solo voy a reposar un poco con eso se me quitará, te prometo que la próxima vez saldremos.

-Está bien, entonces cuídate -diciendo esto último la persona del otro lado colgó.

-¿Esa era tu novia? -preguntó Erza

-Sí, olvide completamente que hoy íbamos a salir.

-¿Y eso estuvo bien?.

-Que se supone que iba hacer, no podría salir con ella en la situación en la que estamos.

-No me refería a eso, es que le has prometido algo, sin saber si estarás vivo en los próximos 6 días.

 _Y de quien es la culpa de que yo pueda morir._

-Como sea, no es mi asunto. Iré a comprar un seguro, esta noche quiero tomar un baño -Erza se levantó dispuesta a salir del apartamento cuando de repente sintió una punzada en el corazón y a su vez un gran dolor, mismo dolor que sintió Jellal. Lo que hizo que el chico se arrastrara hasta donde estaba la chica.

-No debemos de separarnos -dijo Jellal recobrando algo de aliento.

-Entonces, ¿puedes acompañarme a comprar el seguro? en verdad necesito tomar un baño esta noche.

-S-Sí, está bien.

-0-0-

Caminaban por la acera juntos uno al lado del otro, a un lado de ellos la carretera, del otro los locales, almacenes, tiendas y demás localidades. Ella cargaba consigo una bolsa, al parecer ya estaban regresando de haber comprado.

-Me gustaría también comprar algo de ropa, odio tener que pedirte prestada ropa. -Dijo Erza viendo las vidrieras de los almacenes.

-Lo que digas -por su parte Jellal estaba algo aburrido.

-Uhm... no traje mi billetera, así que puedes prestarme algo de dinero, prometo devolvértelo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por ellos, uno de nosotros morirá después de 6 días.

 _Esta chica en verdad no está pensando en morir para nada._

De repente frente a ellos aparecen dos personas una chica de cabellos negros largos, de ojos color avellana, bien maquillada y vestida con una mini falda negra, blusa blanca y zapatos de tacones. A su lado un tipo alto de cabellos negros, llevaba gafas, una playera polo de color negro, pantalones de mismo color jean y unas zapatillas.

-Jellal, se supone que estás enfermo -habló la chica de cabellos negros.

-N-Naoka y Tetsuo -Jellal estaba sorprendido

-¿Quien es ella?, ¿me mentiste y saliste en una cita con ella? -en este momento la chica llamada Naoka estaba completamente furiosa

-No, no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte.

Sin previo aviso la chica de cabellera negra le dio una bofetada al chico de cabellos azules, cosa que también sintió Erza en su mejilla.

-No eres la persona que creia que eras, terminamos -dicho esto Naoka se retiró del lugar

-N-Naoka, espera.

Justo cuando se disponía a perseguir a la chica Jellal es detenido por el chico alto de gafas y cabellos negros de antes, Tetsuo.

-Ella estaba preocupada por ti, así que me preguntó si podía acompañarla a verte. Pero no crees que apenas un mes es muy pronto para empezar a engañarla. -Habló Tetsuo

-No es lo que crees que es, pero no me creerías si te lo explicara. -Dijo Jellal algo desesperado

-¿El es tu amigo verdad? -preguntó Erza

-Sí, nos conocemos desde la primaria -contestó Tetsuo - Jellal te parece si comemos algo y también me explicas.

-0-0-

En un restaurante cerca de la localidad, fueron a parar los tres, ahí comieron algo y luego pasaron a explicarle a Tetsuo el amigo de Jellal lo que pasó.

-Esto es...

-Increíble ¿cierto? -dijo Jellal

Erza quien estaba a un lado de Jellal tomaba su jugo de frutas.

-Ciertamente suena como una mentira ridícula, pero te creeré por ahora -Tetsuo tomaba un trago de su refresco de cola

Jellal se sorprendió de gran manera de que su amigo le creyera.

-¿En serio?, ¿nos crees entonces?

-Si fueras a mentir, me hubieras dicho algo más creíble. Y ahora que estas insistiendo probablemente sea verdad.

Jellal sintió alivio y mostró una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Bueno, iré a explicarle las cosas a Naoka -se levantó de su asiento -Si vas directamente a donde este ella sería como echar más leña al fuego, le diré que estabas con tu prima. -Tetsuo le hizo un ademán con la mano a Jellal

El chico de cabellos azules captó el mensaje y también se levantó de su asiento, se alejó un poco de Erza, suficiente para que ella no pudiera escuchar a los dos chicos.

-Erza, es muy linda -Dijo Tetsuo en voz baja -Si vas a estar con ella un tiempo, deberías de hacerlo por lo menos una vez.

-Q-Que dices idiota, eso nunca pasara.

-Supongo que es verdad, bueno te avisaré lo que pase -con esto último Tetsuo se despide de Jellal y sale del restaurante.

Jellal por su parte vuelve con Erza y se sienta delante de ella.

-¿De qué estaban balbuceando? -preguntó la pelirroja

-Nada importante -contestó el de cabellos azules

-Seguro, el noventa por ciento de lo que hablan los chicos es sobre sexo y cosas sin sentido. -Erza apoyo su mentón en su mano derecha y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado de ella.

-Estas siendo sexista. -Jellal se cruzó de brazos y vio hacia otro lado

-Pero aún así estoy celosa de que conozcas gente a la que puedes llamar amigos íntimos.

-Yo nunca dije que éramos amigos íntimos.

-¿No lo son? -Erza volteo hacia Jellal.

-Somos amigos sí, nos llevamos bien, pero no quiere decir que sea muy cercano a mí, si recuerdo bien toda nuestra amistad comenzó solo porque vivíamos cerca del uno al otro. -Jellal explicaba y sin poder ocultarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Ya veo tengo el presentimiento de que tienen una relación muy cálida y segura pero, ¿crees que eso se le puede llamar confianza?

-No te comprendo, ¿de qué hablas? -preguntaba el chico algo curioso.

-No puedo hacer nada para evitar sentirlo, todo viene hacia mí.

-¿Va hacia ti? -Jellal aún no lo entendía

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún?, también compartimos las emociones -explicó la pelirroja

-¡¿Emociones?!

-Sí, comencé a darme cuenta de ello esta mañana -Erza le dio un trago a lo que restaba de su jugo -Cuando tu novia llamó esta mañana tuviste un sentimiento de terror, cuando la viste hace unos momentos atrás tuviste un sentimiento de desesperación.

-Pero, como es esto posible, si yo no he sentido nada.

-No has sentido nada proveniente de mí, porque yo no me dejo controlar por mis emociones -Habló calmadamente la chica

-Entonces eso significa que sabes lo que estoy penando.

-No, más bien siento esos sentimientos fuertes que tienes.

 _Esta chica, si no soy cuidadoso, no podré persuadirla para que me deje vivir._

-Mírate intentando persuadirme mientras ocultas tu ira, mejor que lo dejes no va a funcionar. -Dijo Erza viendo fijamente a Jellal.

 _Rayos entonces, no puedo persuadirla, eso quiere decir que tampoco podré mentirle._

-Ah, de nuevo siento desesperación viniendo de ti.

-C-Cállate.

No se pueden matar el uno al otro, tampoco se pueden alejar, ni tampoco se pueden mentir, lo único que pueden haces es decidir a cuál de los dos será el que muera, en seis días.

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del autor:** Al fin terminé el capitulo dos. luego de 3 días sin saber cómo empezarlo ni cómo acabarlo. Por cierto se me olvidó comentar que en esta historia Erza tiene 21 años mientras Jellal tiene 23 años.

Por último agradecer a las personas que siempre me leen, aunque no me dejen comentario no hay problema, me hace feliz saber que hay gente que al menos se interese en mi historia.

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

 _Letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._


	3. Sentimiento Extraño

**Siete días**

Capitulo 3

Sentimiento Extraño

El reloj mostraba las 9:12 P.M, con el seguro puesto en la puerta del baño y la tina llena de agua tibia, en estos cierta pelirroja estaba tomando un baño, bueno mejor dicho estaba ahora mismo recostada en la tina con un libro en manos y leyendo.

Mientras tanto fuera del baño, Jellal estaba sentado en su silla, mirando la pantalla de su computador y estando pendiente de su celular.

-No digas eso, confía un poco más en tu novio -se escuchaba la voz de Erza desde el baño

-¡Sal de una vez! ¿¡Quién diablos lee cuando esta bañándose!? -Grito Jellal

-Cállate, no me molestes mientras estoy leyendo -La voz de Erza se escuchaba desde dentro del baño.

-¡Lo único que estas logrando es darme todos estos sentimientos tristes e indecisos!

-Es una historia trágica, no puedo ocultarlo. Además tu me profanaste, esto no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste.

-Aún sigues con eso. -Habló aburrido Jellal -¿Qué pasó con "No me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos"?

-Me siento muy mal por la protagonista.

 _Tal vez ella también sintió mal cuando Naoka mal interpretó todo._

-Me pregunto si Tetsuo le pudo explicar bien las cosas -Murmuró Jellal viendo su celular.

La puerta del baño se abre y salía Erza vistiendo un short rosa y un camisón blanco. Con el libro en sus manos y una toalla la cual usaba para secarse el pelo.

-Me siento mejor después de ese baño -habló Erza y a la vez notaba como el chico de cabellos azules la veía seriamente -que pasa con esa mirada.

-Pensé que saldrías solo con la toalla puesta.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?.

Erza con un poco molesta se recostó boca abajo en el tatami quedando así al frente del ventilador, el cual lo encendió para así poder secarse el cabello y estar más fresca.

-Lees demasiado y eres ruidosa.

-Lo dice el chico que me prestó el libro de recién. -Dijo Erza aún ojeando el libro -cambiando de tema porque te sientes tan nervioso.

-Es porque Tetsuo aun no me ha contactado, me pregunto como estarán yendo las cosas con Naoka. -Dijo Jellal quien estaba viendo a la pantalla de su computadora, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Erza.

-Y por qué no lo llamas o le mandas algún mensaje

-Ya lo he hecho, pero siempre me manda al buzón de voz y los mensajes no me los contesta desde esta tarde.

Erza, siguió leyendo el libro, mientras sentía el ventilador soplando en su cara, mientras que Jellal seguía al pendiente de su celular.

-Diablos -Dijo Erza molesta

-¿Qué?

-Cálmate, me molestas mientras trato de leer.

-No puedo evitarlo, realmente quiero saber.

Erza se levantó del tatami y agarró algo de ropa.

-¿Tetsuo vive cerca de aquí? -preguntó la pelirroja

-Sí, vive como a unos 20 minutos si vamos caminando

-Pues vamos ahora. -dijo decidida Erza

-Espera, ¿ahora?, realmente no quiero molestarle, puedo esperar hasta mañana.

-Prefiero a que estés deprimido, a que tengas este sentimiento de inseguridad y molestia. -Erza se metió al baño para cambiarse

-¿Por qué estas asumiendo que me mandaran al diablo?

-0-0-

Vio la hora de su celular y después lo guardó, luego vio a la pelirroja que estaba de su lado para después suspirar.

-No puedo creer que me hicieras ir a su casa. -Habló Jellal

-Pero al menos yendo, ya no tendrás ese sentimiento de inseguridad. -contestó Erza

 _No la comprendo, aún si compartiéramos sentimientos, no la puedo entender, a excepción de cuando está leyendo un libro. Será que yo soy muy sentimental, ¿así en realidad soy normalmente?_

-¿Esto es normal? -habló la pelirroja

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estas preocupado por una pelea con tu novia que del hecho de que morirás en 6 días.

Jellal mostró una cara de descontento al escuchar esas palabras.

-Quien sabe, pero no tengo planeado morir -Dijo el chico

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?. -Preguntó la chica

-¿Qué es?

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Tetsuo?

-Desde que tengo once años creo.

-¿No se han peleado antes?

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero si una vez nos peleamos. -Dijo Jellal pensando un poco -¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-¿Y si él te traiciono?.

-No lo creo, él no es de esas personas. Pero como lo dices parece que a ti si te han traicionado.

-Claro que no -Erza mostraba una cara inexpresiva

 _Por un momento creí haber sentido melancolía._

Luego de unos minutos, ambos llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos, entraron en dicha edificación y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto del amigo de Jellal.

-Este es su apartamento, además sus luces están prendidas -dijo el chico a unos pasos de la puerta del apartamento.

-¿Crees que se habrá dormido?.

-No creo, además podemos entrar, sin siquiera tocar, ya que el rara vez le coloca seguro a su puerta.

Jelall abrió la puerta de ese apartamento para encontrarse con una escena de la cual su mente quiso que fuese una mentira, una ilusión.

En la cama que se veía al fondo se hallaba su amigo Tetsuo junto con su novia Naoka ambos desnudos, besándose. En ese momento sin palabras y con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras casi inaudibles.

-¿Por qué?

-J-Jellal -Naoka se cubría con una manta

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí? -Tetsuo solo se sentó en la cama

Erza quien estaba a un lado de Jellal solo quedó mirando aquella escena y sintiendo ese dolor que sentía en ese momento el chico de cabellera azul.

-Tu dime, que se supone que haces. -Jellal aún con su cara de asombro no lo podía creer

-No es como si estuviera así todo el tiempo, hoy fue la primera vez, lo juro -Habló Naoka

-Veras, ella no me creyó no importa que tantas veces le hubiera dicho. Luego empezó a llorar en mi hombro. -explicaba Tetsuo.

¿C-como terminó ocurriendo esto? -Jellal sentía como sus fuerzas se iban y poco a poco su corazón que latía a mil por hora se frenaba.

Erza en ese momento, sentía toda esa tristeza, todo esa ira, toda esa desesperación, sentía como poco a poco moría.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, además esto es tu culpa por haber dicho una mentira tan ridícula. -Tetsuo se acomodaba sus lentes -Diciendo estupideces de dioses y como se morirían si se separaran, sinceramente no puedo creerlo, es más nadie se podría creer esa mierda.

De repente las memorias que tenía Jellal sobre Tetsuo se desquebrajaban poco a poco y con ello lo último de su resistencia se iba.

De la nada Erza se lanzaba al ataque con un certero puñetazo conectaba en el rostro de Tetsuo, dejando sangrar la nariz del de gafas.

-¡¿Que mierda te pasa perra?!

-¿Qué me pasa?, mejor dime tú, ¿por qué le dijiste que le creías? -Erza apretó su puño -Sabes cuan feliz se puso Jellal cuando le dijiste eso -tragó saliva y contuvo unas lagrimas que le salían -Te das cuenta de las palabras tan desconsideradas que le dijiste a alguien que te consideraba un verdadero amigo

Erza golpeó Tetsuo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo noqueado y luego apuntó su dedo a Naoka.

-A él le dolió más esas palabras que tu patética excusa zorra. -Unas lágrimas salían sin control del rostro de Erza

-Vámonos Erza, ya es suficiente -Jellal apartó a Erza y se la llevó fuera del departamento.

Antes de marcharse con la pelirroja Jellal miró por última vez a la que fue su novia.

-0-0-

-Aún estoy enfadada -Erza le dio una gran cucharada a su pastel para después comérselo

-No pasa nada todo está bien -dijo Jellal bebiendo su té frío y recostándose en el respaldar de la silla

-Por qué dices que está bien, no está para nada bien -Erza acabó su pastel -Ordena otro pastel

-Solo cálmate -Jellal hizo caso a la pelirroja y ordenó a la camarera otro gran trozo de pastel.

-¿Y tú no se supone que debes de estar enfadado?

-Si lo estoy, pero después de verte explotar de esa manera me tranquilicé un poco -Jellal lo dijo tan calmadamente que hacía desesperar a Erza.

-Debes de estar muy molesto, confiabas mucho en tu novia -Justo la camarera traía el gran pedazo de pastel a la mesa.

-Es un poco extraño ahora que lo piensas -Jellal agarro la cereza que estaba encima del pedazo de pastel -yo me estaba enojando cada vez que te entristecías y luego alegrabas cuando estabas leyendo en el baño -Jellal se comía la cereza ante los ojos atónitos de la pelirroja -pero no me sentí mal en absoluto cuando te enojaste por mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando? eso es absurdo -un leve sonrojo se veía en el rostro de la chica mientras comía una cucharada de pastel

 _Estoy empezando a entenderle un poco, ella no se enoja por sí misma, pero cuando se trata de otras personas, ella es del tipo de persona que llora y se enoja en serio._

-¿Por qué te sientes tan feliz? esta no es la forma en la que un tipo que acaba de perder a su mejor amigo y novia se debería de sentir. Eres muy extraño

-Si yo hubiera estado en ese momento solo, estaría muy deprimido, tanto que pensaría en suicidarme -Jellal sonrió y miró a Erza a los ojos -Gracias me salvaste

Un gran sonrojo invadió el rostro de la pelirroja, esto también hizo que casi se atragantara con el pedazo de pastel que estaba comiendo.

-A-Así que falle, entonces si te hubiese dejado solo te hubieras matado -Erza seguía comiendo sonrojada y viendo hacia otra parte.

 _Así que te avergüenzas cuando estas feliz._

 _Mi amigo que conocía de hace 10 años aún me sigue siendo un misterio, pero siento que después de solo un día siento que he sido capaz de conocerla aún más que a él._

 _Este sentimiento de ahora, es extraño._

-Hey porque tengo este sentimiento tan raro, ¿que estas pensando? -preguntó Erza

-Quien sabe ¿por qué no intentas adivinarlo?.

Un sentimiento nuevo se desarrolla en Jellal pero ¿esto afectará en algo a la decisión de ver quien muere en cinco días?.

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del Autor: ¿** Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Se lo esperaban?

Bueno un anuncio, ahora todos los lunes subiré nuevo capítulo de siete días. Atentos.

 **Aclaraciones:** _Letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._


	4. Su Sueño

**Siete días**

Capitulo 4

Su Sueño

Salió del baño un poco somnolienta a pesar de haberse ya bañado y cepillado los dientes. Se froto los ojos y bostezo, luego vio a su lado izquierdo. Jellal durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo y con una manta cubriéndolo.

-¿Estarás soñando con algo bueno? -murmuro ella

Miró el lienzo que estaba ahora recostado en la pared y recordó enseguida que al entrar por primera vez en la habitación de Jellal ella lo había observado aquel lienzo en blanco encima del trípode. Se acercó hasta donde está el lienzo y pudo notar que a un lado del escritorio habían más lienzos esta vez todos pintados. Pero destacaba uno el cual se veía un paisaje de un camino en medio de una arboleda. Esos colores vivos hacían tener el efecto que las ramas y hojas de esos árboles se movían.

-Vaya, no pintas nada mal. -Volteó a ver a Jellal que aún dormía.

En el rostro del chico de repente se dibujó una sonrisa y una risilla salió de sus labios. Erza en ese instante sintió que su cuerpo estaba completamente caliente, su mente se volvía en blanco y la excitación crecía dentro de ella.

-N-No, que es esto. -La pelirroja jadeaba

Se tocó un seno, estaba cosquilleando, bajó su mano libre hasta su sexo, sintió como estaba húmedo y a la vez sentía un hormigueo dentro. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de que no se le escapara un gemido.

Sus ojos miraron a Jellal quien aún estaba dormido y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Estaba claro que era causante de todo esto.

-T-Tú no, no, detente. No detenteeeee -Erza yacía en el suelo con ambas manos en su entrepierna sin posibilidad de moverse debido a la gran excitación que sentía.-Ya no, no puedo más...

Jellal abría los ojos solo para encontrarse con la chica pelirroja completamente enfadada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Tan pronto como iba abrir la boca a decir algo un gran golpe recibió en su rostro.

-Eso dolió porque lo hiciste. -Jellal se tocaba el lugar del golpe.

-Cállate a mí también me dolió, te dije que dejaras de hacer eso -Erza señalaba el pedazo de papel pegado con cinta adhesiva en la puerta que decía en grande: " **NO MASTURBARSE** "

-No puedo evitarlo, cualquier hombre sano tendría sueños eróticos si le forzaran aguantarse dos días.

-¡Cállate está prohibido! me entiendes -Erza agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Jellal

-Entiendo, me aguantaré -dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mientes, se lo que estas pensando -la chica soltó a Jellal y se cruzó de brazos.

 _Qué rayos le pasa, ¿acaso es así con todos los hombres?._

Por su parte el chico se levantaba e iba hacia su escritorio para ver su celular, al desbloquearlo miró que había recibido un mensaje. Lo cual le hizo sentirse triste.

-Erza, acompáñame, vamos a salir.

-0-0-

Caminaban en la acera por un camino en que los alrededores solo estaban muchos árboles, los cuales proporcionaban buena sombra y una agradable brisa en ese día caluroso.

Erza quien estaba vestida con mini falda jean azul, una camisa de tirantes blanca y botas caminaba junto con Jellal quien vestía de un sencillo pantalón pescador rojo, una playera azul y unos zapatos marrones. El cual estaba muy callado y se le veía muy pensativo.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -preguntó la pelirroja -Solo dijiste que nos íbamos y hemos recorrido media ciudad hasta aquí.

Jellal al parecer no la escuchaba solo estaba caminando con una cara inexpresiva, como si estuviese todo este tiempo pensando en una habitación vacía.

-No quiero encontrarme con tu ex si eso es a lo que vamos -continuo Erza -No quiero verte deprimido de lo que ya estas.

De nuevo un silencio proveniente del chico hizo que ella también callara y siguiese caminando.

 _Ha estado actuando extraño desde que recibió ese mensaje, siento que él está asustado, triste, casi entrando en pánico. Es un sentimiento tan complejo que no sé lo que está pensando. Lo único que sé es que no vamos a un lugar divertido._

Continuaron su travesía hasta llegar a una casa enorme de dos plantas, en la entrada tenían una gran plaza en donde se encontraba una fuente de agua, además de dos autos.

-Espera Jellal, porque estas entrando así sin más en esta casa.

-Esta es mi casa -dijo él mencionado en un tono frío.

Erza se percató entonces que en la entrada de la casa en una placa decía "Fernandes"

-Jellal, ¿tu familia es rica?. -le fue inevitable preguntar.

Justo cuando el chico de cabellera azul iba a tocar el timbre de la puerta, sale un hombre tan alto como Jellal de cabellos azules también, bien peinado y vistiendo un saco con corbata y pantalones de tela negros al igual que sus zapatos mocasines negros.

-Así que has vuelto -habló el hombre delante de ellos.

-Sí -solo alcanzo a contestar.

 _Ese hombre debe de ser el padre de Jellal._

-¿Quien es ella? -preguntó el hombre refiriéndose a Erza.

-Ella es solo una amiga de la universidad, no tenía nada que hacer así que me acompaño hasta aquí. -explicó el chico

El padre de Jellal frunció el ceño, miró fijamente a su hijo y torció sus labios.

-No me importa con quien salgas, pero no puedes casarte. -Dijo el hombre

La respuesta hizo que ambos tanto Erza como Jellal se sorprendieran, la chica pelirroja se tapaba la boca del asombro y el chico solo abrió la boca pero luego la cerró y torció sus labios, frunciendo también su ceño.

-Te dije que es una amiga, ¡además no tienes el derecho de meterte así en mi vida!. -Dijo enojado Jellal

-Lo digo por tu bien, cuando te marchaste de casa estabas muy arrogante. Pero ni siquiera pudiste entrar a una universidad de arte, ahora estás perdiendo el tiempo en una universidad de tercera.

Jellal chasqueó la lengua, Erza solo miraba un poco intimidada y el padre de Jellal se abrió paso entre ambos.

-Una cosa más -dijo el hombre sin siquiera parar ni voltear atrás -Ya que has venido, ve a ver a tu abuela. Ha estado esperándote.

Ambos, Jellal y Erza entraron en la gran casa y fueron recibidos por una mujer de mediana edad y cabellera negra.

-Bienvenido Joven maestro, siento haberle llamado tan temprano -Habló la mujer

-No importa, ¿cómo se encuentra ella?.

-Ya está mejor, pero cuando empeoró anoche estuvimos muy al pendiente y tuve que llamarle temprano. -dijo la mujer.

-Ya veo, gracias por esta siempre al pendiente.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es esta joven? -preguntó la mujer refiriéndose a Erza

-Solo es una amiga de la universidad, estaba preocupado así que la traje conmigo para ayudar. -explicó el de cabellos azules. -Ella es Ishizaki se encarga de la casa -esta vez Jellal presentó a la mujer.

-Encantada en conocerla, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet -la chica hizo una reverencia.

-Que sorpresa, no suele traer amigos a casa. Iré a preparar algo de té -dijo Ishizaki

-No hace falta solo iremos a verle y nos iremos. -dijo Jellal

-Insisto. -Respondió la mujer.

Jellal solo sonrió y prosiguió con Erza hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba la abuela del chico. Ahí parado al frente de la puerta Jellal estaba algo dudoso.

 _Esta sensación que tiene es miedo, ansiedad. Creí que Jellal se sentía así por su padre, pero porque se siente igual con su abuela._

-Oye, ¿tú odias a tu abuela? -preguntó Erza

-No, ni en lo más mínimo -Jellal tocó la puerta que estaba enfrente de él -Hace tiempo cuando tuve problemas con mi familia por querer ir a una universidad de arte, la única persona que e apoyo fue mi abuela -el chico cerró los ojos y en su mente tuvo el recuerdo de su abuela -ella siempre fue tan sobre protectora conmigo. Sabes mi madre murió al darme a luz, así que mi abuela se ocupó de mí en su lugar.

Erza miró a Jellal el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja.

-Siempre ella me elogiaba cuando dibujaba, incluso lo presumía a los vecinos, me hizo realmente feliz cuando dijo que amaba verme dibujar.

-Entonces... ¿por qué estas tan asustado? -Erza sentía esa melancolía y ese miedo del chico.

-Tengo miedo de que me haya olvidado. -Tragó saliva -Empezó el año pasado, ella empeoró después de que me fuese de casa. Según parece que ella no se acuerda de mí, desde entonces no he vuelto a casa.

 _Así que no quiere afrontarlo._

De repente la puerta delante de Jellal se abre, mostrando a una anciana que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó la anciana al ver al chico.

El corazón de Jellal se estrujaba y un nudo en su garganta se formaba. Erza solo se puso una mano en su pecho, sentía ese dolor que producía el corazón de Jellal.

-Debes de ser una compañera de Jellal -dijo la anciana mostrando una sonrisa.

Rápidamente Erza sorprendida, tomó con delicadeza el brazo de la mujer.

-¿Usted recuerda a Jellal?

-Por supuesto, nunca me olvidaría de mi nieto.

-A-Abuela -Jellal se sorprendió de como su abuela lo recordase.

-Si están aquí debo de avisarle, debe de estar en su cuarto, el está estudiando duro para ser un artista.

-No, no hace falta, debes de reposar ahora mismo -Jellal ayudaba a su abuela a incorporarse a su cama.

-El ha estudiado todo el día, quiere asistir a esa universidad de arte. Es fantástico que este esforzándose, pero me temo que eso vaya a arruinar su salud.

-Tú también abuela no te esfuerces, me preocuparé si te haces daño -Jellal sostenía la mano de su abuela.

-Tienes razón ya estoy vieja y debo de tener cuidado. Quiero vivir lo suficiente como para verlo convertido en un artista.

Jellal estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras seguía agarrando con ambas manos la mano de su abuela.

-¿Qué pasaría si nunca llegase a convertirse en un artista? -preguntó Jellal.

-Eso nunca pasaría porque a Jellal, le encanta dibujar -sonrió la anciana

Unas lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de los ojos del chico, mientras su abuela cerraba los ojos y descansaba.

-0-0-

Caminaban de regreso por la misma acera rodeada por muchos árboles, esta vez sin que ninguno dijese algo.

-¿Continuaras dibujando? -preguntó Erza rompiendo un poco el silencio

-Lo considerare si sigo vivo dentro de cinco días.

-Estas tan lleno de mentiras, te mueres por dibujar lo antes posible -Erza sonrió de lado

-Ya deja de leer mis sentimientos. -habló Jellal con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

-¿Por qué no dibujas? se te da muy bien.

-No necesito tu compasión. -el chico volteo para mirar a otro lado

-¿Acaso no estamos conectados?, deberías de saber que hablo enserio.

-Pero si no has visto mis dibujos antes -dijo Jellal.

La pelirroja se adelanto un poco al chico y con los dedos de ambas manos formo un cuadro y vio atreves de él.

-Tenía la sensación de haber visto esto antes, sin dudas este es el sitio.

-Pero, como dices.

-Sin dudas este es el escenario de este Lienzo. -Erza sacó la lengua

-¿¡Estabas fisgoneando en mi habitación!?

-Es culpa tuya al dejarlo ahí.

 _Qué curioso, aunque siempre este pensando en sí mismo y en perversiones, aunque me quiera ver muerta. Yo por alguna razón quiero que se haga realidad su sueño._

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno quien no haya entendido, la abuela de Jellal se acuerda de él más no lo puede reconocer. También en este capítulo cambie la tónica de los pensamientos, ya que los capítulos anteriores solo veíamos los pensamientos de Jellal.

 **Contestando Reviews** :

Lady-Werempire: Pues, yo también quiero su final feliz como todos. A ver que se me ocurre para que sea algo más llevadero el final (notese que ya tengo pensando el final completo).

Hija De La Luna Azul (BlueMoonDaughter): Si, como que siete días es poco y esa voz para que se hicieran un drama ellos dos les hizo compartir emociones. Pues ya ves hay chicos emocionales y Jellal toco ser uno de ellos.

Dicho todo nos vemos hasta el siguiente Lunes en otro capítulo.


	5. Verdad

**Siete días**

Capitulo 5

La Verdad

Jellal abrió los ojos, estaba oscuro aún, al frente de él en la cama estaba Erza quien parecía estar dormida boca abajo.

 _Compartiremos todo en siete días y cuando ese tiempo acabe uno de los dos tendrá que morir. No podemos matarnos el uno al otro. Ni siquiera podemos mentirnos el uno al otro._

 _Nuestra única opción es hablarlo entre los dos y decidir quién muere. Solo cuatro días más para llegar a ese día._

-¿No puedes dormir? -La voz de Erza sacó de sus pensamientos a Jellal

-Sí, supongo.

-Se siente como si estuvieras confundido y un poco frustrado, ¿en qué piensas? -Erza se acostaba de lado viendo al chico de cabellos azules

-Solo estaba pensando en que nos quedan cuatro días o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo esa voz.

-Sí, es cierto ahora que lo mencionas -Erza sonrió -Lo olvidé completamente, ya no pienso mucho en eso, desde que ya dejaste de decirme que me muriera a cada instante.

-Incluso si lo hiciera, no es como en realidad lo fueses hacer ¿o sí?

Erza se acomodó y giró para ahora quedar boca arriba y viendo al techo.

-Y ¿que pasaría si no decidimos nada?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tú sabes, sobre quien debería de morir

Por un momento Jellal se quedó pensativo

-¿Que pasara con nosotros acaso moriremos los dos? -Erza suspiro

-Ni idea

-O tal vez dividiremos el tiempo restante de vida entre los dos.

-Creo -Jellal se rascaba la nuca

-¿Crees?, ¡esto es bastante serio!

-¿Y cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa?

-Bueno, lo sabremos cuando ocurra -Erza se giró para darle la espalda al chico y sin querer reveló sus pantis al chico -por ahora debemos descansar quieres.

Jellal, no podía despegar los ojos de esos pantis los cuales se marcaba el sexo de Erza. Mientras esta sentía que su compañero de habitación se estaba excitando.

-Oh por favor hace unos momentos eras completamente serio, ¡¿qué diablos te ocurre?! -La pelirroja se volteo hacia el chico tapándose así.

-Es porque estabas mostrando la ropa interior. -Jellal estaba un poco sonrojado

-¡Entonces no mires!, ¡cierra los ojos si es necesario! -Erza se cubría completa con la manta

-¿y por qué no solo te pones más ropa?

-¡Ni Loca!, Hace calor

-¡Entonces déjame hacerlo solo una vez!

Erza le tiró la almohada al chico dejándolo un poco atolondrado.

-0-0-

Amanecía y Jellal temprano se baño, vistió y preparó todo lo necesario para ese día, después de todo iba a pintar algo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse vio a su cama y estaba la chica pelirroja totalmente descubierta, no llevaba sostén algo ya común en ella cuando se iba a dormir, solo vestía consigo un camisón y sus pantis de color rosa.

-Siempre es tan indefensa cuando duerme. -Jellal suspiró.

Tomó su lienzo en blanco y con mochila en mano se decidió irse.

-Jellal ¿a dónde vas? -habló una Erza recién despierta

-Es un bonito día, así que pensé que sería bueno salir a dibujar.

-Muy bien cuídate -Erza se arropaba con la manta

-Sí, descansa otro rato más.

Justo cuando Jellal iba a abrir la puerta del departamento un fuerte dolor en su pecho y unas punzadas en su corazón empezaron, justo al mismo tiempo que Erza la cual se retorcía del dolor en la cama. El chico se arrastró hasta donde estaba la chica con mucho esfuerzo.

-Olvidé que si nos alejamos muchos podríamos morir -Dijo Jellal recuperando el aliento

-Yo también lo olvide -dijo Erza sintiéndose el pecho.

-Lo siento ¿crees que puedes acompañarme?

-¿Qué? hace mucho calor afuera ¡Solo dibuja aquí adentro!

-Entonces solo estaría dibujando mi propio cuarto, por favor te invitaré el desayuno y hasta el almuerzo.

-0-0-

Volviendo al mismo parque en donde se habían reunido por primera vez, yacían ambos sentados en las escalinatas cerca de la fuente de agua la cual tenía la curiosa rutina de cambiar de posición los chorros de agua cada hora.

Jellal estaba concentrado con lienzo y lápiz a mano dibujaba el paisaje natural que se veía en el parque, por su parte Erza solo observaba todo lo que hacía el chico con una cara de aburrimiento.

-No puedo creer que estés ahí sentado dibujando y borrando por tanto tiempo, ¿no te aburres de ellos?

Ninguna respuesta del chico quien estaba muy concentrado en dibujar.

Erza dobló las piernas y las abrazó viendo la dedicación que le colocaba el chico a su obra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esa pintura cuando la acabes? ¿o solo dibujas para ti? -preguntó la pelirroja

Jellal se paso la lengua entre los labios, dejó por un momento de dibujar y vio el paisaje.

-No estoy muy seguro, me gustaría que estuviera en una exposición si es que obtengo un buen resultado final. Pero claro si es que para entonces sigo vivo -El chico cerró los ojos dio un buen respiro y siguió dibujando.

Erza lo ve atentamente, sin perder ningún detalle de lo que hace, ella sonríe tiene un sentimiento dentro de ella proveniente del chico.

 _Este sentimiento, aunque él tenga problemas con la pintura, se está divirtiendo. Tiene esa frustración pero a la vez esa felicidad. Solo esto siente cuando dibuja._

-En realidad amas hacerte esto ¿cierto? -preguntó la chica

-Si -contesto el chico

-¿Cómo fue que empezaste a dibujar?

-A decir verdad, he estado dibujando desde que tengo memoria. Cuando era pequeño me ponía a dibujar cientos de imágenes cada día y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era tan natural para mí como el comer o dormir. -Jellal borraba sobre su lienzo y después trazaba líneas sobre el borrado -Así que llegue a pensar que podría vivir de esto por lo que intente ingresar en una universidad de arte. Pero bueno, ya escuchaste a mi padre. -El de cabellos azules dejó de dibujar y vio a la chica a su lado -¿y tú no tienes algo que quisieras hacer Erza?

-Yo... no tengo nada, por eso intenté suicidarme. -La chica miró triste hacía el suelo

-Pero eso fue antes de que murieras, estoy hablando del presente.

La pelirroja lo miró extrañada.

-Dijiste que tenías algo que te detenía, o acaso solo lo hiciste para molestarme, después de todo hiciste que dejara de masturbarme.

-N-No es eso, bueno hace poco fui descubierta por una agencia de talentos, estaban interesados en convertirme en modelo, también estaba pensando en viajar...

Jellal miró a la chica desconfiado. Erza por su parte solo agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, eso era una mentira.

-Era obvio -Jellal volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo -Mi vida también está en riesgo ¿sabes?, no podemos hablar de esto si no eres sincera.

-Lo siento...

-Bueno no tiene que ser en este momento.

-Jellal perdona pero ¿podríamos ir a mi universidad en la tarde? -preguntó la chica

-¿Dejaste algo ahí?

-Sí, algo así.

-0-0-

Ambos chicos luego de almorzar caminaron hasta el otro extremo de su ciudad, encontrándose así con el campus de la universidad Fairy Hills la cual asistía Erza.

-Wow, esta es mi primera vez aquí, no sabía que existía un lugar así de grande -dijo Jellal viendo a sus alrededores.

Erza permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban hacia un edificio.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer exactamente?, pareces muy nerviosa.

Nuevamente el silencio de la chica hacía gala. Siguiendo su camino entraron en el edificio y de ahí a un cuarto que tenía una placa en la entrada que decía "Club, Cuarto 202".

En el cuarto al entrar se veía muchas espadas de madera muy bien ordenadas, además de mascaras de Kendo, ropas oscuras y protecciones.

-Nunca habría imaginado que una chica tan linda como tu practicara Kendo -Dijo Jellal al ver el cuarto.

-Asi que aún no ha llegado -dijo Erza restándole importancia al comentario de Jellal.

De repente se escuchaba un estruendo, ambos voltearon a ver y ahí se encontraba una chica rubia de cabello corto, ojos color miel y piel blanca que vestía de un pantalón jean pescador y una blusa sin mangas de tirantes. Quien había dejado caer su maleta deportiva

-No puede ser... ¿Erza? -habló la chica recién llegada

-Sarah... -Erza miró seriamente a la chica.

-Pero... ¿cómo es que sigues viva? -preguntó la chica de nombre Sarah

Jellal se mantenía al margen solo observando

-Es una historia bastante larga y compleja como para ponerme a explicarte pero si, sigo viva. -Dijo la chica en un tono serio

-P-Pero estaba segura de que habías caído...

-Si, después de todo tú fuiste la que me incitó hacerlo.

-¡¿QUE?! -Jellal estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

La chica de nombre Sarah estaba atónita sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras que Erza solo continuaba mirándole con su cara seria.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?, ¿dices que ella te empujo?, ¿no habías dicho que había sido un suicido? -preguntaba el chico.

Solo silencio obtuvo como respuesta de ambas chicas. Entonces Sarah caía de rodillas en el suelo, asombrada, atónita por ver a Erza nuevamente.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés viva!, pensé que estabas muerta, todo este tiempo estuve asustada, encerrada en mi habitación. Pero tu muerte nunca estuvo en las noticias y nadie del equipo mencionó algo al respecto...

-Por eso viniste a comprobarlo por ti misma. -Dijo Erza viendo a la chica.

-¿Que está sucediendo?, ¡explícalo todo! -demandaba Jellal.

-En realidad no es nada serio -Erza dirigió su mirada hacia el chico -Pero me imagino que mereces saberlo.

-Por supuesto que sí. -dijo el chico esperando la explicación

-Sarah y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria. Somos polos opuestos, pero de alguna manera, realmente nos llevamos bien, así que solíamos estar juntas. Como era de esperarse terminamos en el mismo instituto, inscribiéndonos en la misma universidad y uniéndonos al mismo club, pensé que las cosas iban siempre a ser de esa manera.

-Entonces, ¿por qué una amiga tan cercana te empujaría del techo? ¿le hiciste algo? -cuestionó Jellal.

-No, verás cerca de un año atrás, me contó que había conseguido un novio, era el capitán del club. Realmente parecía que era un buen chico y un buen cambio en los raritos que se siempre se conseguía. Yo realmente estaba contenta por ello y le desee toda la felicidad del mundo.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿¡Entonces por qué le quitaste el novio a tu mejor amiga!? -Sarah arremetía contra Erza.

-¿Hiciste algo como eso? -Jellal estaba asombrado al escuchar las declaraciones de Sarah.

Erza cerró los ojos y suspiro luego procedió a seguir hablando.

-Hace seis días, el capitán me llamo. Quería hablar acerca de Sarah y me preguntó si podíamos encontrarnos. Estuvo hablando de él y de repente comenzó a llorar, diciendo que la amaba y que no se imaginaba rompiendo con ella. Al final comenzó a presionarme insistiendo que estuviéramos juntos por una noche.

-Y entonces tú...

-¡Lo golpee y me fui!, Ellos siguieron saliendo juntos. Ella tenía sus malos hábitos y el era un pusilánime, por lo que decidí mantenerlo en secreto. Sin hacer nada y pretendiendo que todo era como debía ser. -Erza cerró los ojos - Pero al siguiente día las cosas comenzaron a ponerse peor. Todos los compañeros del club comenzaron a ser fríos conmigo, aún cuando no hice nada para merecerlo. Había una fría y despreciable atmosfera. -Erza abrió sus ojos y mostrando una cara triste continuo -Al principio no tenía idea de porque, pero conseguí que alguien me dijera la razón, el capitán había hablado con otras chicas también les dijo que iba a romper con Sarah y les suplicó que empezaran a salir con él, ya que según él yo había estado con él una noche.

-Que patético -Jellal se molestó -¿y entonces? ¿lo golpeaste un par de veces?

-No lo hice. Se volvió tan ridículo que deje el club, pero quería decirle la verdad a Sarah, así que le pregunté si podíamos vernos en el techo de aquel edificio, para intentar convencerla de dejar a ese perdedor. -Erza recordó como discutió con su amiga -entonces...

 _Ella no está mintiendo._

-Entonces solo fue un accidente -Dijo Jellal.

-Supongo que las barandas estaban oxidadas. -Dijo Erza

-Ya veo, así que viniste a contarle todo lo que nos está pasando.

-No, estoy tan enfadada que quería confrontarla por eso estoy aquí.

-Paren, ¿cuánto más seguirán mintiendo? -Sarah se levantaba del suelo.

De repente se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban al cuarto.

-Así que ya hay alguien aquí -Habló un hombre de cabellos naranja, corta estatura y una cara cuadrada

-Capitán Ichiya -murmuró Erza al ver al hombre junto con otros más quienes estaban con él

 _Así que esta es la basura._

-Oh, Erza ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿no habías abandonado? de todas formas si quieres volver, estaremos felices de tenerte de vuelta, ¿verdad chicos?

Los chicos que estaban acompañando al capitán Ichiya hicieron caras largas y evitaban el contacto visual con Erza.

-Chicos, porque las caras largas, Erza es nuestra amiga.

 _Buen intento, viniendo de quien comenzó este desastre en primer lugar._

 _-_ Ya nos retiramos, vámonos Jellal -Dijo Erza agarrando la mano del chico dispuesta a irse.

-Oye no ibas a...

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó Ichiya refiriéndose a Jellal.

-Soy su novio -contestó Jellal.

-¡Oye! -un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Erza

-Escuché que el capitán del equipo estaba esparciendo rumores acerca de mi novia y vine a comprobarlo personalmente. -Jellal se acercaba a Ichiya

-Jellal ¿qué estás haciendo?

-No sé qué te estuvo diciendo, pero todo eran mentiras no recuerdo haber hecho nada de eso. -Hablaba Ichiya mirando fijamente a Jellal

-Oh, ya te recuerdo. Estuviste paseando con una chica por la ciudad no hace mucho y no era esa chica -Jellal señaló a Sarah quien estaba a un lado de Ichiya -¿qué tienes que decir acerca de eso?

-¿D-De que estás hablando? tienes a la persona equivocada -Ichiya comenzaba a sudar frío.

-¡Definitivamente eras tú! ¡Recuerdo la silueta!.

-O-Oh eso, estuvo con mi hermana. -se veía nervioso Ichiya.

-¿Vas a Love Hotels con tu hermana?

-¿¡viste eso!? -la impresión del capitán alertó a Sarah quien miraba todo incrédula.

Además de que los chicos que estaban esperando fuera del cuarto estaban empezando a hablar sobre lo que escucharon recién.

-N-No es lo que parece eso fue todo un mal entendido

-¿Acaso está engañando a Sarah? - se escuchó hablar a uno de los chicos.

-Yo vi al capitán besar a una chica en la estación -se escuchaba hablar a otro de los chicos.

-Capitán como puede hacerle eso a Sarah -otro chico habló.

-Ahora todos ven su verdadera forma ahora puedes ir y acabarlo de un golpe -murmuro Jellal al lado de Erza.

La pelirroja suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Vámonos, ya tuve suficiente -diciendo esto se hizo hueco entre todos y salió del lugar, con Jellal detrás de ella.

-0-0-

-Realmente mientes con facilidad, es admirable -habló la pelirroja mientras caminaba a un lado del chico

-¿Te refieres al asunto del novio?

-Toda la historia de él en la ciudad.

-Oh eso.

-Obviamente.

-Cuando confundes a alguien caen directamente en la trampa, aunque no sabía que en verdad el había ido a un love hotel con una chica. -Jellal se colocaba ambas manos detrás de su nuca

-Como sea, me siento un poco mejor ahora.

-Tenías que haberlo golpeado.

-No me refería a eso.

-Erza. -llamaba Sarah quien estaba agitada, al parecer había corrido hasta alcanzar a los dos chicos. -Lo siento no me di cuenta que era ese tipo de chico y fui tan cruel contigo. Realmente lo siento -La chica hizo una reverencia.

-Está bien -respondió Erza.

-Todos saben que las cosas que decían de ti no eran verdad y te quieren de vuelta. Incluso el capitán renunció.

-Lo siento pero diles que no volveré.

-Claro entiendo, después de todo las cosas podrían seguir viéndose mal. -Sarah se puso una mano en el pecho y se acercó a la pelirroja -pero ¿podemos seguir siendo amigas?.

-Lo siento, pero eso fue muy lejos -a continuación Erza le soltó un golpe a la chica rubia que hizo que esta cayera de espaldas.

-H-Hey no crees que fuiste demasiado lejos -Jellal estaba sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido

-¿Planeas seguir mintiéndome después de todo esto? -Erza apretaba su puño mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia que yacía en el suelo -lo supiste todo el tiempo de que él era ese tipo de persona.

-N-No yo no lo sabía, no sabía que...

-Te escuché mientras caía tu dijiste: "Esta bien no es así, después de todo es tú culpa". En ese momento me di cuenta que para ti no era más que un juguete.

Erza se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando seguida de Jellal, dejando a Sarah en el suelo y alejándose de ella.

-Supongo que es mejor no saber lo que otras personas piensan. -Dijo Erza cabizbaja.

 _No sé si es porque tenemos experiencias similares o por lo que acaba de suceder, pero puedo simpatizar con ella. Me siento mal por ella._

La pelirroja alzó la mirada hacía Jellal quien la veía preocupado.

-Bien de todas maneras hay excepciones -dijo la chica sonriéndole al chico.

 _Sé que cualquier cosa que le diga en este momento para levantarle el ánimo sonará como una mentira._

-Estaba pensando ya sabes, es muy fácil acostarse con una chica deprimida.

-Si claro -de repente la pelirroja siente esos sentimientos lujuriosos provenientes del chico -Jellal ¿hablas enserio acerca de eso?

-Bueno en Gran parte.

-¡IDIOTA! -Erza estaba totalmente roja.

 _Siento que nos hemos acercado más._

La distancia de ambos parece haberse reducido, pero ¿afectará en la decisión de quien debe de morir? a falta de 4 días para el día final.

 **Continuara.**


	6. Cita

**Siete días**

Capitulo 6

Cita

Jellal despertaba todo adolorido y su cuerpo un poco entumecido, después de todo dormir en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la pared es incomodo. Se estiró y bostezo, se rascó el estomago fue al baño, orino y cuando salió vio que en su cama Erza yacía dormida pero esta vez la chica tenía su camisón de tirantes levantado y se le veían completamente los senos.

-Demonios, es increíble cómo puede dormir así

Jellal cruzó la línea puesta con cinta adhesiva negra que estaba en el suelo, estiró su mano hacia el cuerpo de la chica y tomó la manta para después colocársela encima de ella.

Miró su calendario, una mueca de desagrado se presentó en su rostro, fue hasta su escritorio y abrió el cajón principal sacando un par de boletos.

-Así que es hoy -suspiró.

-0-0-

Terminaron de comer el desayuno y ahora estaban sentados reposando, Jellal viendo hacía la nada y Erza viendo al chico fijamente.

-Hey ¿qué te pasa?, me está molestando -dijo la chica

-Oh, no es nada. -respondió el chico

-¿No es nada?, desde que me desperté siento esa inquietud y pesimismo proveniente de ti, así que resuélvelo o supéralo ya.

-Veras, hoy tenía que ir a un concierto con Naoka, pero con lo que paso no creo que se pueda.

-Jellal, ¿aún sientes algo por ella?.

-No, nada de eso, es que esa banda me gusta muchísimo y por eso quería ir.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿por qué no vamos juntos? tú tienes dos entradas ¿no es así?

-¡¿En serio?! es asombroso, gracias -se notaba que el chico estaba feliz.

-Vamos, antes de que no haya lugares.

-0-0-

El ruido de las guitarras retumbaba todo el lugar, el griterío de la gente coreando las canciones era ensordecedor, sin dudas era un concierto de lleno total.

En medio de ese mar de persona estaba Erza quien solo sentía dentro de ella una energía, felicidad, adrenalina, excitación todas provenientes de Jellal el cual estaba coreando, saltando, cantando cada canción que tocaba esa banda.

La pelirroja solo pudo reír al ver al chico y siguió disfrutando del concierto.

-0-0-

-Eso fue fabuloso, amo los conciertos de esta banda -dijo Jellal tomando su refresco de cola

-Si fue mejor de lo que esperaba -Erza le daba una cuchara a su pedazo de pastel.

-Veo que te gustan mucho los pasteles

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Pues es la tercera vez que comes pastel en lo que va de la semana, justo ayer cuando veníamos de tu universidad también paramos a comer pasteles.

-Bueno no lo puedo evitar, son deliciosos -Erza terminaba su porción y ordenó al camarero que le trajeran otra.

-Si sigues comiendo así engordaras.

-Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión.

Jellal sonrió y le dio otro sorbo a su refresco de cola.

-0-0-

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y daba paso a la noche, un gran manto de estrellas se cernía en el cielo nocturno. Lo único que brillaba más que las estrellas en la noche eran las luces de la ciudad.

-Hemos paseado todo el día que se ha vuelto de noche -Dijo Erza caminando junto con Jellal.

-Yo tengo hambre, vamos a comer a un restaurante -sugirió el chico.

-En realidad hace mucho tiempo que no cocino algo. ¿Te importa si cocino? -preguntó la chica

-¿En serio?, no sabía que podías cocinar.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que más se hacer.

Juntos fueron a un supermercado que estaba de camino al apartamento, compraron lo que parecía que iban a cocinar y digo parecía ya que Jellal todo el tiempo estuvo dudando si comer eso o aquello cosa que desesperaba a la pelirroja.

Al final llegaron al apartamento, la chica comenzó a cocinar la comida y el chico simplemente la observó desde la mesa viéndole preparar todo. Por un momento en su mente se cruzó la idea de que ella lucía como una amorosa esposa que le preparaba la cena a su esposo. Claro está que de un vez que pensó esto se sonrojo y después desecho su idea.

No se hizo esperar mucho para la cena y los platos ya estaban servidos en la mesa y ambos tomaban asiento para comer.

-Vamos, cómelo ahora que está caliente -dijo Erza.

-Aunque se vea bien esta comida, puede que sepa horrible -Jellal dio la primera cucharada.

-¿Y qué tal esta? -preguntó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-No está mal -dijo Jellal saboreando la comida y después comiendo otra cucharada más de comida.

-Ya veo, te ha gustado muchísimo.

-Si lo puedes notar, no tienes porque preguntar -un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del chico.

La chica solo seguía sonriendo, contenta de que su comida le haya quedado tan bien.

-Oh, así que te gusta que te elogien -Dijo el chico sintiendo toda esa felicidad de parte de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, a quien no le gustaría.

Jellal sonrió de lado comió otra cucharada de comida y bebió un poco de agua.

-¿No te parece que así nos vemos como un matrimonio?

La pregunta de la pelirroja tomó por sorpresa al chico que casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando. Erza rió ante tal escena.

La cena prosiguió sin más, Jellal le tocaba limpiar los platos mientras que la chica se iba a dar un baño.

 _Si compartimos nuestra sensación de dolor para que no nos matemos el uno al otro, entonces no hubo necesidad para que compartamos nuestros sentimientos._

Erza salía del baño y coincidía en que Jellal terminaba de lavar los platos.

-Hace unos momentos en el baño sentí inquietud, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó la chica

-No es nada.

-Bueno, ¿entonces vamos a dormir ya?

El chico, se estiró y bostezo, se acomodó en donde ya era habitual a un lado, al frente de la cama y con la espalda en la pared. Pero esta noche iba a ser diferente ya que Erza despegaba la cinta adhesiva del suelo, esa misma que ella colocó para saber el limite donde el chico podría llegar.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -pregunto Jellal.

-Nosotros no necesitamos esto. -Dijo Erza terminando de quitar la cinta adhesiva

-Yo podría hacerte algo mientras estas dormida, ¿sabías?.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo estaba despierta cuando tú me colocaste la manta encima esta mañana.

Jellal se sonrojo al recordar la imagen de la chica indefensa y con los senos al aire. Cerró los ojos y volteó la cara.

-¿Por qué estas tan emocionado? ¿recordaste algo que te excito? -preguntó Erza mientras apagaba las luces y se iba a la cama.

-N-No es eso.

-¿Sabes el concierto fue demasiado divertido, no creo que haya tenido diversión así antes.

-¿En serio? Son muy geniales, sus canciones son fabulosas, si te gustaron, deberíamos ir en otra ocas... Jellal se quedó callado.

Erza lo miraba con una cara triste desde la cama.

-No importa, buenas noches -dijo el chico

-Sí, buenas noches -la chica se acomodó en la cama.

En esos momentos no valía hablar del futuro ya que en tan solo dos días uno de ellos iba a morir.

 **Continuara.**


	7. Algo Entre Nosotros

**Siete días**

Capitulo 7

Algo Entre Nosotros

Jellal despertó apenas los primeros rayos del sol salían y se colaban por la puerta de vidrio del balcón, se estiró perezosamente y luego bostezo fue al baño y orino, luego fue a tomar una ducha, después de todo entre él y Erza habían acordado que él se ducharía en las mañanas y ella usaría la tina en las noches.

El chico pudo notar que todo este tiempo su miembro seguía erecto a pesar de estar tomando una ducha fría.

 _Debe de ser porque hace cinco días no me he masturbado. Creo que si soy rápido puedo terminar sin que Erza se dé cuenta._

Aún con el agua cayéndole encima de su cuerpo Jellal tomó su miembro y comenzó a apretarlo, frotarlo rápidamente, agitarlo.

Mientras tanto Erza despertaba con un gran cosquilleo en su sexo, su cuerpo entero estaba caliente y hormigueaba.

-N-No otra vez -la pelirroja jadeaba

Con su mano tocó su sexo, estaba húmedo, a diferencia de las anteriores veces, esta vez ella sentía ese intenso hormigueo más y más en su cuerpo, el cosquilleo pasó a ser una sensación de placer en la chica.

-Je-Jellal, vas a... -sin poder aguantar mucho, sus fluidos comenzaron a salir.

Justamente el chico salía del baño con solo puesto un pantaloncillo corto y notó como la chica estaba toda roja y jadeante en su cama, hablando de su cama el pudo notar como su cama estaba húmeda.

-Tú cuantos años crees que tienes -Habló Jellal pensando en que la chica había mojado su cama -Si tenías ganas hubieras tocado la puerta del baño.

Erza sumamente enojada se levantó de la cama y le conecto un golpe al de cabellos azules.

-0-0-

-Perdón, perdón -hablaba el chico que tenía un moretón en su rostro.

-Cuantas veces debo de decirte que se te es prohibido masturbarte. -La chica aún parecía molesta.

-Perdón, es que luego de cinco días no pude aguantar más.

-No sabes cuan vergonzoso y humillante fue. -Erza tenía en su rostro un ligero sonrojo

-¿Pero te gusto? -Murmuró Jellal.

-¿Que dijiste?

-N-Nada, que ya llegamos al cine.

Justamente como lo dijo el chico de cabellera azul ya habían llegado a su destino el cine. Jellal para disculparse con Erza por lo que pasó esta mañana le dijo que podrían ir a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera y claro que el invitaba.

Justo compraron las entradas, las golosinas y refrescos, entraron la sala de cine.

-Dije que iba a invitarte, pero al menos hubiéramos elegido otra película con más acción. -Dijo Jellal al ver el titulo de la película.

-Yo te acompañe a tu concierto, además recuerda lo que pasó esta mañana.

El chico solo pudo quedarse callado mientras se recostaba en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, deja de quejarte y mejor duérmete, no quiero tener sentimientos negativos durante la película. -Dijo Erza al sentir las molestias provenientes del chico.

-Bien, lo haré -dijo molesto Jellal.

-0-0-

Erza le daba un sorbo a su jugo de frutas, mientras miraba con una cara aburrida al chico de cabellos azules que estaba sentado al frente de ella.

-No lo puedo creer, todo era un engaño de ella, desde las pistas en el libro hasta todo el asunto del acosador -Hablaba Jellal muy emocionado

-Sí, me alegro de que te haya gustado la película. -Erza comía un poco de su sandwich

-P-Pero no puedo creer que no hayas llorado luego de que todo eso pasara, el protagonista decidió quedarse con ella a pesar de quedar en coma. Y esas palabras finales:

"Entonces él siguió enamorado de ella y la visito todos los días al hospital, siempre estando dentro de su mente, de ese mundo en que ahora solo estaban los dos."

"Su mundo perfecto y ella la verdadera, vivirían así para siempre felices"

-Pero no crees que el protagonista al principio era un pelele común y corriente que actuaba como un idiota por haber conocido a esa chica. -La pelirroja se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-Es porque se había enamorado.

-Tenía un carácter débil. -Dijo Erza apoyando su mentón en su mano.

-No, no lo era.

La chica se quedó viendo al chico fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hace un momento estabas feliz, luego te enfadas y ahora estas triste. Eres muy emocional.

-No es así -El de cabellos azules aparto su mirada hacia otro lado y bebió de su refresco de cola.

-Eso es lindo de tu parte -Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de sonreir.

Jellal en ese momento casi se ahoga con su refresco.

-0-0-

-Oye no te alejes mucho, puede que moriremos -dijo Jellal caminando detrás de la chica.

La pelirroja volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos apúrate, quiero subir a la noria antes de que cierren.

Jellal no podía contra esa sonrisa, así que solo hizo caso y apuró el paso para alcanzar a la chica.

 _Esa voz que nos contó que tendríamos que decidir dentro de una semana, quien de los dos iba a morir..._

Juntos llegaron al parque de diversiones y fueron a comprar sus boletos solo para subir a la noria. Una vez dentro la chica se recostó en el asiento y enfrente de ella Jellal que solo la seguía viendo.

 _Los dos sabemos que no podremos tomar una decisión como esa._

Erza notó como el chico no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Sabes por qué quería subirme a la noria?

Jellal solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Porque así podremos ver con más claridad el cielo naranja de la tarde -Dijo ella viendo por una de las ventanas.

 _Estos últimos días cada vez que estoy con ella, he sentido la sensación la extraña de estar completamente en calma._

-¿No te parece hermoso? -preguntó la pelirroja refiriéndose al cielo

-Sí, es hermoso -Dijo Jellal sin dejar de ver a Erza.

-Oye, ¿qué tanto me miras?, ¿acaso te gustó?.

 _Si, al parecer este sentimiento de ahora tal vez sea porque me he enamorado de Erza._

-0-0-

-¿Ser tu modelo dices? -Dijo la chica algo sorprendida

-Sí, si no te importaría, quiero dibujarte.

-¿Por qué a mi tan de repente?.

-No hay ninguna razón en particular, solo quería dibujar a una persona.

Erza miró fijamente al chico, parecía que lo escaneaba con la mirada.

-No parece que tengas motivos ocultos con esta petición.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Por qué piensas así mí!?

-Porque eres la encarnación de la lujuria -Erza se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Soy una persona normal!.

-Como sea, empecemos antes de que me arrepienta.

Jellal fue a buscar sus lápices, el lienzo, el trípode y sus colores.

-Muy bien sal al balcón que comenzaremos -El chico volteó con sus cosas y se sorprendió con lo que vio, Erza estaba en ropa interior y apunto de quitársela -P-Pero que estás haciendo.

-Las modelos se pintan desnudas, ¿no es así? como en esa película del barco que se hundió. -Erza estaba completamente sonrojada.

-N-No seas tonta y ponte la ropa. -Dijo el chico.

-0-0-

El reloj ya marcaban las seis de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del horizonte. Erza quien estaba apoyada en los barandales del balcón miraba al horizonte. Tras de ella y con lápiz en mano estaba Jellal quien estaba retratando la escena en su lienzo.

-Oye Jellal estoy aburrida -Dijo la chica volteándose a ver al chico.

-Ah, no te muevas.

-Pero estoy cansada. -La chica inflaba un poco sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres arruinar la silueta de tu rostro?

La chica se quedó callada mientras posaba nuevamente.

-Jellal... -Dijo ella sin voltear a ver al chico.

-Que pasa.

-Sobre lo que te dije en la noria... ¿Te gusto? -Un sonrojo se presentó en su rostro.

El chico, se sorprendió un poco, pero continuo dibujando.

-Ya deberías de saberlo.

-Vamos, solo dilo. -La chica aún seguía viendo al horizonte

-Lo sabes ya, no tengo necesidad de decirlo.

-Dilo, quiero escucharte decirlo -La chica volteó a ver al chico -Si no lo dices dejaré de modelar.

Un gran sonrojo invadió el rostro de Jellal, el cual tomó un respiro.

-Yo te amo.

Erza sonrió y cerró los ojos, en ese mismo momento el sol yacía ocultándose en medio del horizonte. El atardecer junto con la sonrisa de la chica a la cual él se había enamorado era una imagen que quedará guardada en su memoria.

-Yo también te amo.

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas Del Autor:** Capitulo inspirado en Something About Us del duo Daft Punk.

 **AVISO:**

Las próximas semanas no subiré capitulo ya que estaré de viaje y celebrando fiestas navideñas.

Así que el próximo capitulo será en enero.

Ya sin más que decir les deseo felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo.

- **Angelzk Sparks**


	8. Creando Una Eternidad

**Siete días**

Capitulo 8

Creando Una Eternidad

-Bueno entonces, supongo que esto significa que ya somos pareja. -Jellal se rasco la nuca

-Sí, suena como un plan -Erza estaba feliz.

-¿Quieres salir a alguna parte?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la chica curiosa

-Es que es demasiado surrealista dibujarte en silencio después de que hayamos empezado a salir -Dijo Jellal viendo hacia el techo y recostándose en su silla. -Deberíamos estar haciendo algo afuera.

-No, está bien.

-Pero...

-Realmente no importa. Por favor sigue -Erza cerró los ojos y colocó su mano en el pecho -La sensación que tienes cuando estas dibujando es realmente agradable.

-Si tú insistes

-Sí, continua.

El chico vio a la chica y luego a su lienzo, trazo unas cuentas líneas, luego volvió a ver a la chica después otra vez al lienzo, repitió la misma acción nuevamente pero esta vez no había trazos en el lienzo. Ya comenzaba hacer muecas con la boca, mientras seguía viendo a la pelirroja y luego al lienzo.

-¡Oye! ¿qué pasa ahora? concéntrate -Erza estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡No puedo!. -Dijo Jellal exaltado

-¿Por qué?.

-Ahora que estoy con la chica que me gusta, estoy tan feliz ahora mismo que no me puedo contener. -un ligero son sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del chico

-Bueno -Erza bajo la cabeza y tapo su boca mientras que escondía su sonrojo -es lo mismo para mí

-¡Es por eso!, estoy recibiendo toda esa felicidad de ti también. !No hay manera de que me pueda concentrar!

-¡¿Qué?! -la pelirroja se sobresalto -¡no seas tan arrogante!

-Es la verdad, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí pero no lo digas de esa manera.

Jellal sonrió, a Erza una risilla se le escapaba. Después de todo seguían discutiendo como si fuesen una pareja de casados.

-Ah, estoy hambriento -el chico se estiró y vio la hora -vamos de compras, quiero esta noche comer algo preparado por mi novia.

-Lo que desees. -Erza respondió con una sonrisa.

Salieron del departamento, juntos caminaron bajo el manto estrellado que presentaba esa noche.

-Está despejado y se puede ver todas las estrellas y la luna -comentó la pelirroja observando el cielo.

-Así es -Jellal vio a la chica por unos instantes y luego quiso acercar su mano a la de ella, pero con un poco de inseguridad.

-Puedes agarrar mi mano si quieres -Erza volteó a ver al chico -después de todo somos una pareja

Jellal algo sorprendido y por lo repentino que fue la chica al decir eso, solo se adelanto un poco y agarró la mano de ella haciéndola seguirle.

Erza sintió ese contacto y sonrió, ya que sentía todo esa felicidad, amor y un poco de vergüenza proveniente del chico.

-Así que esto es lo mucho que me quieres. -Murmuró Erza

-Hace una linda noche -Jellal vio al cielo y luego paro y volteo hacia la chica -¿Quieres caminar antes de que vayamos de compras?

Erza lo vio algo sorprendida.

-Claro, seguro. ¿Te parece bien el parque?

-Veamos... -Jellal pensó un poco -¿qué te parece si vamos un poco más lejos?

-Vale, vamos.

-0-0-

Ante ellos se mostraba un gran puente sobre la bahía a lo lejos la ciudad, muchas iluminando los caminos, además de que cerca se veían unos puertos y frente de ellos una plataforma en donde habían bancas para presenciar el paisaje. El ambiente se sentía fresco con el sonido de las olas golpeando sin cesar, la suave brisa que corría en aquel lugar, junto con el majestuoso cielo estrellado y las luces varias de la ciudad.

-El puente de la bahía es muy hermoso de noche -dijo Jellal subiendo junto con Erza la plataforma.

-Dijiste que íbamos a ir a caminar, no me dijiste que íbamos a llegar hasta la bahía.

-Pero, esa hora de camino se hizo rápida ¿no lo crees?

Erza solo pudo cerrar los ojos y suspirar, en verdad no estaba molesta, más bien estaba completamente relajada por el ambiente y agradecía estar en ese momento con Jellal.

-Quiero crear muchas memorias contigo -Jellal se recostó sobre la barandilla y vio hacia el paisaje que tenían enfrente de ellos -Solo que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Erza se acercó hasta donde estaba él y también se poso en la barandilla y lo vio de cerca, su rostro melancólico y triste.

-Jellal ¿has escuchado la hipótesis de los latidos?

-No, ¿qué es eso? -el chico le presto atención a la pelirroja.

-Se ha probado en elefantes, ratones e incluso humanos. Básicamente podrías vivir unos cien años, o morir en unos pocos. Pero el corazón late alrededor de veinte billones de veces en una vida sencilla - La chica ladeo su cabeza a un lado sin quitarle la mirada al chico -es por eso que un elefante puede vivir la misma cantidad de años que un ratón.

-Creo que he escuchado eso en algún lugar antes, pero ¿por qué sacas el tema? -El chico se acercó más a la pelirroja quedando a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

-Estaba pensando que solo estar aquí con la persona que quiero, está haciendo latir mi corazón más rápido de lo normal. Y estamos compartiendo nuestros sentimientos con el otro. Así que nuestros corazones estan latiendo cientos de veces más rápido que las demás personas -la pelirroja colocó una mano en el pecho de Jellal. -Incluso si solo han sido días, hemos estado juntos mucho más tiempo.

El chico pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica y la acercó hacia él, su cabeza se ladeaba hacia un lado, cerró los ojos y lentamente se le acercó

 _Si nos enamoramos más del otro, si hacemos eso..._

Erza cerró los ojos y solo esperó a que los labios de Jellal hicieran contacto con los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso.

 _Podríamos ser capaces de detener el tiempo..._

Sin querer soltarla continuó besándola como si más nunca la volviese a besar de nuevo, esa noche ante las luces de una gran ciudad, el cielo, las estrellas y el mar serian testigos de ese gran amor que los dos se profesaban.

 _Podríamos crear una eternidad, solo para los dos._

-0-0-

El agua se escuchaba correr, mientras la chica fregaba los platos. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba el chico el cual se recostaba en su cama.

-Sí que estuvo delicioso -decía Jellal con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ve a tomar un baño, estas todo sudoroso -Dijo Erza secándose las manos luego de terminar de fregar los platos.

-Vale -Jellal se levantaba de la cama y observó como la pelirroja le miraba seriamente. -¿Que fue esa sensación?

-Me estaba preguntando si ibas a intentar hacer algo en el baño -Erza dirigió su mirada a la nota que decía " **NO MASTURBARSE** " pegada en la pared.

-N-No, no lo haré

-Está bien -Erza se acercó a la pared y despegó la nota -no me importa, somos pareja ahora -rompió el papel y lo tiró al cesto de la basura -además yo también quisiera...

Jellal no se lo pensó dos veces y salto de la cama, arrinconó a la pelirroja y la comenzó a besar, esta solo correspondía ese beso tan apasionado que le daba el chico, pero de repente ella lo alejo.

-Primero báñate -dijo apartándole con un brazo.

-¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? -propuso el chico

Erza se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Eso es un sí -dijo Jellal cargando a la chica hacia el interior del baño.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Nota del autor:** Luego de mucho tiempo, otra vez se vuelve a actualizar esta historia, lo malo es que ya no será con tanta frecuencia como anteriormente.

PD: Recomiendo leer este capítulo con el tema "Vida Nueva de Son Miserables.

PD 2: El panorama de la Bahía y el puente es inspirado en la cinta costera de mi país Panamá, busquen imágenes para que se imaginen mejor la escena.


	9. Morir Por Ti

**Siete días**

Capítulo 9

Morir Por Ti.

-No seas tan brusco –Erza estaba debajo de Jellal y este arriba de ella

-Oh, vamos, no pudimos hacerlo en el baño.

-Ya te dije estaba nerviosa.

Jellal beso a la chica con más cuidado y despacio.

-¿De verdad me amas verdad? ¿No es solo por mi cuerpo verdad? –pregunto la peliroja al termino del beso.

-Sí, te amo de verdad, mucho más de lo que piensas –continuo el chico con sus besos y caricias en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

Le seguía besando, no quería parar, en su interior decía que si paraba podría morir. Con sus manos acaricio los senos de la peliroja y solo por un momento dejó los dulces labios de ella para lamer su cuello, besarlo, dejar esencia de que él estuvo ahí. Sin perder tiempo su boca pasó hacia el pecho de ella, esos senos redondos y blancos, suaves y dulces con esos pezones rosas que le invitaban a lamerlos, chuparlos, morderlos.

Con su mano izquierda seguía acariciando uno de los senos de la chica, mientras que su mano derecha se deslizaba por entre las piernas de ella, utilizando las yemas de sus dedos y casi sin tocar, solo rozar poco a poco hacia que la chica jadeara y se mordiera el labio por tantos estímulos que estaba recibiendo. Continuo con su acto hasta que adentro un dedo dentro de ella, sintió que estaba húmeda, era el momento de dejar sus pechos y pasar a degustar el platillo principal.

Su vagina, la cual estaba con un poco de vellos púbicos, cosa que a él no le molesto, se acomodó y tan rápido como pudo tomo el clítoris de la chica y como si de una golosina se tratase lo lamía, chupaba. En eso su mano izquierda traviesa rozaba apenas con la yema de sus dedos los labios mayores de la chica y su otra mano, la derecha igual de traviesa hacía lo propio pero con los pezones de la chica, un suave roce con las yemas de los dedos en ambas zonas ya era suficiente para que Erza estuviese gimiendo de la excitación.

-J-Je-Jellal, m-me vengo.

Justamente la pelirroja llegaba a su clímax, jadeante y empapando un poco al chico, quien la limpio con su lengua, saboreo un poco de sus adentros.

-Prepárate –susurro él

De rodillas en frente de la chica, dirigió su miembro viril hacia la entrada de ella, palpó un poco antes de entrar. Erza lo sentía cuando entraba dentro de ella, la llenaba, sentía ese calor dentro, todo en ella abrazaba ese miembro.

Suavemente y con cuidado empezó a moverse para que no fuese tan brusco con ella, quien cerraba los ojos y jadeaba al sentir el miembro de Jellal salir parcialmente y después lo hacía entrar en su ser. Con un ritmo despacio y sin apuros el chico continuo del mismo modo en que seguía besando a Erza.

La pelirroja continuaba jadeando, estaba excitada de sobremanera, todo su interior estaba que quemaba, sintió de a poco como las arremetidas de Jellal iban en aumento, cosa que hizo que gimiese al sentir toda esa fuerza con la que estaban haciendo el amor.

Jellal estaba en su límite, dentro de la chica apretaba mucho, junto con ello estaba realmente caliente y sumado a la fricción de sus constantes arremetidas, hacían que el chico se contuviese, así que aumento un poco más de fuerza en sus últimas arremetidas.

-Jellal, ¡Jellal!, ¡JELLAL! –Erza gemía el nombre de él chico a causa de la fuerza de sus arremetidas hacia ella.

-Erza, me vengo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas realizó su última arremetida y eyaculo dentro ella. Se quedaron un momento unidos aún mientras sellaban todo su acto con un beso.

Cuando Jellal salió de ella, se tendió a su lado y se cubrió a él y a su chica con la manta. La cara del chico entonces paso por una preocupada, cosa que notó Erza.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella

-Solo tengo dos días para estar contigo.

El silencio reino en la penumbra de la habitación.

-Hay un lugar en donde quiero ir mañana, ¿puedes venir conmigo? –preguntó Erza rompiendo el silencio

-Claro, ¿Dónde es?

-Vamos a ver a mis padres, quiero presentarles a mi novio. –La chica se acercó al chico y poso encima de su pecho.

-Tus padres, ¿tan pronto?

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?, yo ya fui a tu casa. O ¿es que acaso esto es un juego para ti?

-Vale, vale iré.

-0-0-

Caminaba Erza muy alegre y detrás de ella Jellal el cual estaba con calor y no era de menos, la mañana en si estaba muy calurosa, pero aparte de eso al chico le extrañaba que estaban caminando por en medio de un bosque, para ser más específicos en un sendero que atravesaba un bosque.

-¿En serio estamos por el camino correcto?, estamos en medio de un bosque y hay muchos insectos.

-Sí. Solo calla y sígueme, ya estamos a punto de llegar.

 _Sus padres deben de ser personas muy raras, quizá solo odien a la gente o serán ermitaños. Rayos esto va a ser serio, me sentiré terrible si me echan._

-ya llegamos –dijo Erza sacando a Jellal de sus pensamientos.

Jellal se sorprendió, al final de aquel camino se encontraba un acantilado que tenía una vista amplia del océano y encima no había más que una cruz y unas dos lápidas.

-Esta es mi familia, murieron en un accidente de autos ya hace mucho. Fui la única sobreviviente –Erza estaba un poco triste

-Pero, dijiste que tenías familia.

-La tengo, la del orfanato.

-¿orfanato?...

-Sí, para empezar mis padres se casaron en secreto y eso hizo que no quedasen en buenos términos con mis parientes, así que nadie me acogió, por eso crecí en un orfanato.

Jellal se puso un poco triste luego de escuchar la historia de la peliroja, cosa que ella se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-Caray, ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?

-Es que me siento triste por ti.

-No fue para tanto, de hecho fue bastante normal para mí, incluso ahí conocí a mi primer novio.

 _A ella en verdad no le importa_

-Entonces ¿por qué colocaron la sepultura aquí?, ¿tus parientes le tenían rencor?

-No, mis padres amaban el océano, así que probablemente trataron de respetar eso.

Erza camino un poco más cerca del acantilado, admirando el bello océano, el cielo despejado y la suave brisa que pasaba.

-Me siento en paz cuando vengo a este lugar, probablemente lo heredé de mi familia.

La vista de la pelirroja se perdió ante el paisaje que estaba delante de ella, un sentimiento incomodo invadió a Jellal, sabía que ese sentimiento provenía de la chica.

-No parece que hayas venido aquí solo para presentarme ¿verdad? –Jellal interrumpió a la chica –Hay otra razón más por la que querías venir.

-Sí, quería que mamá y papá supiesen, que pronto los vería. –Erza se agacho mirando a la tumba de sus padres.

Nuevamente un sentimiento incomodo de culpa, miedo y tristeza invadía a Jellal, otra vez estos sentimientos provenían de la chica.

-No te preocupes, moriré por ti justo como lo querías –con una sonrisa se volteo para mirar al chico.

-Sabía que era algo como eso, ayer parecías extrañamente en paz.

-Pero enserio estoy bien con eso – la chica se levantó y encaró al chico.

-¿En verdad piensas que diciéndome eso vas a reprimir como en realidad te sientes?

-¿Tú eres igual no es así?, planeando morir al último día.

-Estar conectados así, hace que no podamos tener secretos –Jellal sonrió

-Te traje aquí para que sepas –La pelirroja le dio la espalda al chico y tocó la gran cruz que estaba enfrente de ella. –No tengo familia, así que si muero nadie se va a preocupar por mí –Tomó un poco de aire y continuó hablando –Pero tú eres diferente, tu abuela, tu padre, todos tus parientes, estarían muy tristes si murieras. Tu vida pesa más en este mundo, en comparación a la mía que es equivalente a una pluma.

-No seas ridícula, no sabes que tan triste estaría yo. –Jellal se acercó a la chica –Tú fuiste la que me enseño que las mentiras y engaños no estaban bien. –La abrazó y dejó que la cabeza de ella estuviese descansando en su pecho.

-Entonces que haremos, yo tampoco quiero que mueras, eso sería peor que morirme.

-Esta conversación es tan rara, ambos queremos que el otro viva –Le beso la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo –Eso nos deja la última opción, aquí moriremos los dos.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Notas del Autor:** Luego de 5 meses, vamos con un nuevo capitulo, el final e esta acercando, ¿será que el plan de Jellal podrá unirlos para toda la eternidad?


	10. Decisión

**Siete días**

Capitulo 10

Decisión

-Aquí moriremos los dos.

Al escuchar esto la pelirroja inevitablemente aparto a Jellal de ella.

-¿Dices los dos? ¿Juntos? –estaba incrédula.

-Si...

-¿Estas siendo serio?

-Ya lo debes de saber, no tienes necesidad de preguntar –él camino un poco hacia el acantilado.

-Necesito preguntar muchas cosas acerca de esto.

-Oh, ya veo, perdón si voy enserio –Jellal le sonrió a la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos y se abalanzo a los brazos del chico.

-Gracias…

El chico la abrazó fuertemente, no la quería soltar por nada del mundo. Entonces poco a poco ambos caminaron hacia el final del acantilado y luego simplemente se dejaron caer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos nuevamente estaban en esa área blanca vacía y una luz los hizo volver a donde estaban anteriormente como si nunca hubiesen saltado para poner fin a sus existencias.

-0-0-

Caminaron de regreso a su hogar agarrados de las manos, ella cabizbaja y el en silencio.

-Parece que no vamos a morir hasta que sea el último día. –Comentó Jellal.

-Eso parece. –Respondió Erza.

Ambos apretaban más sus manos.

-Debemos de tomar una decisión-La pelirroja mostraba una cara triste.

-Pensemos en esto después de haber comido, volver a la vida me ha dado hambre.

-Ya veo –Sonrió la chica -¿y que deseas comer?

-0-0-

Ambos habían llegado a casa, luego de comprar unos cuantos ingredientes para su cena, en el transcurso Jellal le propuso que se bañasen juntos, cosa que Erza acepto y ahora están ambos en la bañera.

Jellal estaba enfrente de ella y ella estaba parcialmente sumergida en el agua.

-Creo que debería ser la que muriera, Tienes una familia Jellal. –Comenzó hablar Erza.

-Deja de hablar de eso, además esto me pone en desventaja. Esto es un problema personal de los dos, así que dejemos de hablar de mi familia.

-Entiendo.

-Yo soy un humano patético que no pudo hacer nada después de entrar a una universidad de arte, yo debo de ser el que muera.

-Eso no es cierto, tienes talento –Erza se levantó y se acercó al chico –Yo realmente amo tus pinturas.

-Vale, está bien –Jellal también se levantó y se acercó a la chica para besarla –¿Te parece que lo hagamos?

-Tontito, primero debo de hacer la cena.

-0-0-

Erza fregaba los platos, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias por la cena, fue realmente deliciosa.

-No fue nada.

Jellal se acercó por detrás de la chica y la abrazó.

-Te ves muy feliz –le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Cualquier chica se pondría feliz si hace comida para la persona que ama y dice que estuvo realmente deliciosa.

Jellal imprimió más fuerza en su abrazo.

-Oye, sal de aquí no me dejas terminar de fregar.

Jellal haciéndole caso a Erza salió de la cocina y fue directamente a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y su semblante cambio a uno serio.

-Quizas lo mejor es morir –junto sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en ellas –La única cosa que podemos hacer es decidir quién morirá mañana, no se nos permite matarnos entre nosotros hasta entonces.

 _¿Y que pasa si no decidimos quien de los dos muera? ¿Acaso elegirán al azar?_

En la cocina Erza podía sentir esos sentimientos de inquietud de Jellal.

 _No tiene sentido pensar en una pregunta de la cual no se tiene respuesta, pero lo sabremos mañana._

Miró a la nada y en su mente empezaron a recordar cosas, más que nada a Erza y todo lo que le había dicho hasta ese entonces.

Recordó cuando fueron a visitar la tumba de los padres de ella y como esta le dijo que su vida tenía más peso y que ella no valía nada, recordó lo de recién en la bañera, cuando ella dijo que sus dibujos le gustaban, luego recordó las palabras de ella cuando dijo que no quería que el muriese ya que para ella seria peor que la misma muerte.

Erza en esos momentos entraba en la habitación, notaba como Jellal estaba pensativo y un sentimiento de alegría con un poco de melancolía le invadía a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? Veo que te sientes algo raro. Es una sensación de alegría muy triste, es complicado.

-Yo… ya decidí lo que hay que hacer…

-Entonces, ¿Que haremos?-Preguntó la pelirroja

-Debes de morir… -contestó Jellal

-¿Eh? –la respuesta la tomo totalmente por sorpresa –¿Cómo puedes decir eso y sentirte así al mismo tiempo?

-Yo he imaginado tu futuro cuando yo muriese, tendrías que vivir en un minúsculo apartamento sola, tendrías que salir a comprar sola, comer sola. Llorarías cada noche pensando en mí. –Jellal aclaro un poco su garganta y miró a los ojos a la chica –Pensé que el que pudieses vivir feliz, pero fallando en el amor que difícilmente has dejado atrás.

-Jellal…

-Pero yo viviré, no puedo permitir que pases por eso.

Erza por unos segundos lo meditó y después cerró los ojos tomó un poco de aire.

-Es difícil de creer hablando tan sencillamente acerca de mi muerte, pero estamos conectados así que te creo.

-Erza…

-Lo siento, no parece que pueda ser tan fuerte como tú.

-Está bien, solo déjame el resto a mí.

-Gracias, gracias por dejarme morir.

Continuara.


	11. FINAL

**Siete días**

Capítulo 11

Final

El Amor De Toda Una Vida

 _Entonces finalmente es el último día._

-E-espera un mo-momento –Jellal jadeaba del cansancio –Tomemos un descanso, no puedo seguir el ritmo.

-Pero solo han sido tres veces –Erza estaba contemplando al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Porque tiene que ser tan injusto._

-Además tu eres él único que me dices que quiere seguir haciéndolo. –La pelirroja le sacó la lengua traviesamente

-Bueno, las chicas son increíbles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

 _Yo solo quiero estar más tiempo contigo._

-Compartir nuestros sentimientos de esta forma hace que todo mi cuerpo se sienta como una zona erógena.

-Es porque te amo –Erza le dio un beso al chico

-Y yo a ti. –Jellal continúo besándole y acariciándola.

 _Es porque te amo, es porque no quiero que esto nunca acabe._

-0-0-

Eran las 3:20 de la tarde, Jellal se encontraba frente a su lienzo y frente del mismo estaba Erza ella estaba sentada ahora en la cama, esbozaba una sonrisa preciosa.

-Perdón, pero ¿por qué me pediste que pasáramos nuestro último día así? –Preguntó Jellal terminando su obra

-Me encanta como te ves cuando te concentras en el arte.

Jellal pudo sentir un sentimiento de tristeza y a la vez alegría que provenían de la chica.

-Es extraño, se siente como si el tiempo pasara muy lento el día de hoy. –La pelirroja cerró los ojos.

-Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para nosotros –Jellal, fue hasta donde estaba la chica y le abrazó –se siente como si creáramos nuestra propia eternidad juntos.

Erza poso su cabeza en el pecho de Jellal mientras este estaba le seguía abrazando fuertemente y le besaba la cabeza.

-Estoy muy feliz de que nuestros corazones hayan sido conectados –Abrió los ojos y recordó entonces todos los momentos que vivió con él –Es gracias a ello que pude confiar en las personas de nuevo y me he enamorado tan profundamente de alguien que podría morir por ello.

-Erza yo…

-Gracias a eso yo he recibido el amor de toda una vida en tan solo siete días –Erza se separaba un momento de los brazos de Jellal –No me arrepiento de nada, moriré feliz –cerró los ojos y le dio un beso –Así que no llores –cuando abrió los ojos vio que Jellal estaba llorando.

-Lo siento – la abrazó –Estas justo enfrente de mí, no es como si estuvieses enferma o hayas hecho algo malo y aun así, ¿por qué tienes que morir? –imprimió un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo –Quiero ir a más lugares contigo, quiero comer más de tu comida, quiero estar contigo para siempre, no puedo reunir el valor suficiente para vivir sin ti.

-Jellal…

Entonces de la nada los dos fueron transportados a esa área blanca en donde no había absolutamente nada.

 **Déjenme Oír su respuesta quien de los dos vivirá.**

-¡En serio!, ¡¿uno de los dos tiene que morir?! –Grito Jellal –¡¿No podemos dividir a la mitad de nuestra esperanza de vida y vivir a costa de ello?!

No hubo respuestas.

-¡Si no entonces déjanos morir a ambos! ¡No tenemos razones para vivir el uno sin el otro!

 **Ninguna es posible, elijan al que vivirá.**

-Tch, ¿¡y que pasara si ambos queremos morir!? ¿¡Entonces que harás!?

 **Entonces yo decidiré quien vivirá.**

Jellal puso una cara de molestia y frustración.

-Está bien Jellal –Erza lo beso –Ya lo decidimos, no quiero que alguien más tome esa decisión por nosotros. Así que yo moriré.

Jellal quedó impactado por las palabras de la chica, con un sentimiento de frustración e impotencia rompió en llanto.

 **Esta decidido, Jellal Fernandez vivirá.**

-Gracias Jellal –las lágrimas de Erza salían traicioneramente –No importa lo lejos que estemos, no importa cuántas veces renazca yo te encontraré.

-Yo también te encontraré sin importar que…

Jellal quiso agarrar su mano por última vez, pero esta se desvaneció.


	12. Epílogo

**Siete días**

Epílogo

Siempre Junto a Ti.

 _ **Querida Erza, si estás leyendo esto, entonces soy yo el que ha muerto.**_

Jellal quiso agarrar su mano por última vez, pero esta se desvaneció. Poco a poco el cuerpo de la peliroja se desvanecía, entonces de la nada algo dentro de la chica gritó

 _No quiero morir, quiero vivir._

Ambos tanto Jellal como Erza quedaron sorprendidos de lo que estaba pasando.

 _Quiero vivir._

-Ya veo-Jellal sonrió.

-¿Qué?, pero yo no he dicho eso –Erza estaba confundida, ella no había dicho que quería vivir.

-Perdona, pero el que va a morir seré yo –Dijo Jellal mirando hacia el cielo.

 **Muy bien entonces, Erza Scarlet será la que viva.**

-Espera, yo no quise decir eso, ¡no quiero ser salvada! –Erza estaba llorando, no sabía que pasaba.

-Está bien, nadie quiere morir.

-Pero esto no puede estar pasando, Jellal créeme…

-En el cajón de mi escritorio hay dos cartas –Jellal estaba lentamente desapareciendo –Discúlpame, dale una de esas cartas a mi padre, le he pedido hacer unas cuantas cosas por mí.

-¡No!, no te vayas, por favor no. –Erza trataba desesperadamente de que Jellal no se fuera, intentó agarrarlo pero era tarde se desvanecía por completo a sus ojos.

 _ **Si ese es el caso, no me arrepiento de nada.**_

-0-0-

Es un día claro y hermoso, en una residencia una más adulta Erza Scarlett leía una carta, mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Mami, la abuela de nuevo, dice que está orgullosa de mis dibujos

 _ **Si supieras lo que sucedió esa noche, la vocecita de nuestro niño.**_

-¡Oh! Eso es genial Gerard.

El niño de cabellos azules le mostraba el dibujo que había hecho.

-Mira, lo dibuje mirando una foto.

-Oh, realmente eres todo un artista, bueno vamos a colgarlo justo al lado del que dibujo papi.

-Sí, si –el niño saltaba de alegría.

 _ **Es una lástima que no seré capaz de ver la cara de nuestro hijo**_

-Mami ¿qué tipo de persona era papi?

 _ **Pero por favor, dile que su padre era genial**_

-Dejame ver… él amaba mucho a mami.

Erza con un poco de cinta adhesiva colocó el dibujo a un lado de un gran cuadro.

 _ **Dije que no tenía nada que lamentar pero si hay algo, lamento no poder estar mucho más tiempo, pero prometo que te encontraré de nuevo y cuando lo haga te dibujaré aún más hermosa. Hasta entonces por favor no llores mucho por mí.**_

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de los ojos de Erza al recordar aquella carta que leyó.

-Mami, ¿por qué lloras?

-Solo estaba recordando a tu padre –ella se secaba sus lágrimas

-Papi quería ser artista, verdad.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Entonces yo también y te dibujaré aún mejor de lo que papi hizo.

La palabras de su hijo conmovieron a Erza que lo abrazó.

 _Jellal, una vez me preguntaste si en realidad yo no tenía ningún sueño, pero gracias a nuestro hijo, creo que he encontrado uno._

Ambos ahora madre e hijo abandonaban la habitación en donde se encontraba ese enorme cuadro hecho por Jellal con la imagen de Erza y a su lado el pequeño dibujo de su niño, el cual era un dibujo de Jellal hecho a trazos con un pequeño nombre abajo que decía "papi".

 _Es cierto tú nunca te fuiste, sigues aquí con nosotros en nuestros corazones._

FIN.

 **Notas finales del autor:**

Muchisimas Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron Siete Días de principio a fin, espero que la historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Al principio pensé que solo iba a ser un one-shot pero luego poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más y que pudo dar para mucho.

Otra vez agradecerles que hayan leído mi historia.

Ya sin más que decir nos leeremos en otras historias.

Se despide Angelzk.


End file.
